Spoilers
by JessieWills
Summary: Set after 'The Name of the Doctor'. The Doctor goes to visit River after the events of that day but is shocked by what he discovers when he arrives at Stormcage. It will all make sense as it goes along, hopefully! Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.
1. River Tells The Doctor

**Warning: This is my first attempt at Doctor Who stories so god know what this is going to be like but here goes! **

**This is kind of based after the final but it there aren't really that many spoilers in it. There will probably be more as the story progresses. **

"River," the doctor called out as he climbed out of the TARDIS and approached her cell, smiling at the sight of her standing with her back to him. "River, time for an adventure I think," he declared as she laughed from where she was standing, not bothering to turn around as he remained by the door. "Come on Mrs Doctor, let's get out of here," he smiled as she turned her head to look at him.

"Mrs Doctor?" she asked in amusement, a faint smile covering her face as he shrugged at her question before grabbing his sonic out of his jacket pocket before he opened the door and stepped into the cell. "You should go, you're too early," she commented as he continued to move towards her. "You're too early, you have to go now," she repeated, her desperation obvious as he stopped and watched her in amazement.

"River what's wrong?" he asked as she bit into her lip and glanced down, not knowing what to say as the Doctor continued to stare at her. "River let's just get out of here and talk somewhere, I really don't want to explain everything to a guard if one suddenly turns up," he announced as she shook her head and turned her head again to glance up at him. "River, I've had a crap day and I just want to spend some time with my wife," he declared, remembering the kiss they'd shared earlier in the day. He'd had a terrible day saying goodbye to his dead wife, his wife who was currently standing in the same room at him and was unwilling to go with him on an adventure. She'd never really turned him down before without a decent reason and now he was worried about her. "River let's just go away for a while, let's go and talk."

"I can't come with you Doctor," she declared, remaining perfectly still. "I can't go with you, not at the moment. You need to leave now," she begged, her eyes shutting at the sound of his footsteps approaching her. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, River bit into her lip at the touch before she felt his lips press a kiss into her hair.

"Wife, let's just go away for a little while. You and me Mrs Doctor for a couple of hours, completely alone somewhere," the Doctor begged into her curly hair as she shook her head before turning around to face him, shock covering his face when he glanced down at what she had been hiding. "I…" he gasped, stepping away to look at her properly as she blushed. "Yowza," he muttered as she laughed, her hand slowly moving to the large bump that his eyes were glancing at in amazement. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it's exactly what you think this it is sweetie," she muttered before moving towards the bed and sitting on the edge, her hands resting on the large bump.

"That's a…" he began before shaking his heads and moving his arms to imitate a bump while she laughed at him. "River you're…" he stuttered as she continued to shake her head at him. She'd always wondered why he hadn't reacted like an idiot when she'd told him. "Oh my god, you're…" he blurted out again before sitting down beside her in shock. "River is it?" he questioned.

"Yes it's a baby bump, yes I'm most definitely pregnant and yes this baby is most definitely yours," River smiled to herself as she looked across at him before taking his hand and holding onto it tightly as they fell silent. "Can you see now why I needed you to leave?" she asked as he nodded slowly before she leant across and kissed him gently, her smile growing when he began to deepen it. "You really have had a bad day."

"River, my beautiful River," he whispered, moving away slightly before they both glanced down at her bump. "We're having a baby," he laughed in shock as she led their joined hands to rest on her bump. "Oh god River we're having an actual baby together," he declared before kissing her again and standing, holding into her hand as she slowly stood up and groaned. "Are you okay River?" he immediately panicked, his hands moving to rest against her bump before he laughed in shock at the feeling. "Wow."

"I'm fine," she promised before he slowly led her out of the cell and towards the waiting blue box that they both called home. Stepping inside, River sighed at the familiarity as the doctor wrapped his arms around her body and pressed a kiss into her hair again.

"How far along are you River?" he questioned as they moved through the corridors towards their bedroom. "Have you been okay? Have I been looking after you River? Is there anything you need?" he blurted out, pushing the door open to let her inside before following her into the room and watching as she collapsed against the familiar bed.

"Sweetie, relax please," she smiled before patting the space beside her, laughing when he lay down in the space beside her. "You've been brilliant, I can't tell you any more than that," she explained as she reached across and began to run her fingers through her short hair. "I'm eight months pregnant, eight very long months pregnant but the whole thing is worth it," River stated before he leant across and kissed her gently.

"I want you to stay here," he whispered as she groaned and shut her eyes. "Just until the baby is here River, I want to look after you both and make sure that you're okay."

"I can't, this isn't how it works," she declared as she shut her eyes. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to agree but she couldn't. "We've already got a plan, a plan that works and we'll be fine and you'll be there Doctor. You will be there when this baby is born, I won't let you miss it," she promised.

"What if I get the time wrong again?" he asked nervously, admitting for once that he got things wrong. "What if I miss it? I can't risk missing this River, this is our miracle baby and I can't risk missing the birth of our child."

"You won't, she won't let you miss the birth of your child," River yawned before she allowed herself to shut her eyes as his hands moved across her stomach slowly.

**And there's the first chapter of my first Doctor Who story. **

**Please review I love hearing from people and I would like to know what you think about it. **


	2. Our Impossible Child

"I'll come and see you soon and you know how to find me," the Doctor smiled before he leant in and kissed her, River's smile growing as his arms moved around her body. "Do you have to go? There are people I want to introduce you too," he declared, thinking of Clara who was currently fast asleep in the TARDIS as River slowly began to remove herself from his hold before running her fingers across the large bump.

"You'll see me again soon; you've got all of this to come," she smiled as he nodded and rested against the TARDIS as she slowly entered her cell and turned to face him before he approached the cell and locked the door for her before he found her hand between the bars and laced his fingers with hers. "You better go now," she whispered. "They'll realise I'm back and will want to question me on how I managed to get out of here again. Eight months pregnant and I can still get out of here without them noticing," River smirked as the Doctor laughed, smiling at her before he glanced down at her bump in amazement. They were really having this baby!

"My clever wife, keeping these guards on the edge of their seats," he whispered, kissing her quickly before stepping away, watching as she moved to sit down on the bed and groaned. "River," he immediately panicked as she laughed at his concerned face.

"Just kicking, I'm fine," she smiled as he nodded and slowly opened the doors to the TARDIS, turning once more to see her staring at him. "Doctor you need to go now," she stated, his head nodding before he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, shock covering his face when he turned to see Clara resting against the console.

"And where did you just go?" Clara questioned as he shrugged, his smile growing however as he removed his coat. "Did you go and sneak off to visit your _wife_?" she teased as the Doctor remained silent, a laugh leaving Clara's lips as she approached him and stared up at him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that you're married Doctor. You invite me into your snog box and you don't even tell me that you're a married man, some people would be shocked by our arrangement."

"Well, you know now Clara and it's not a snog box," he stated as Clara stared up at him in confusion. He seemed upset and that worried her.

"Are you okay?" the brunette questioned as the Doctor sighed and moved to sit down in one of the chairs. "Doctor…"

"I'm just tired, today has been a long day and it's just hard seeing River like that. It makes it too real," he admitted as Clara sat down beside him and stared at him for a moment. "The first time I met River, she died," he blurted out as shock covered her face. "We're back to front, River's firsts are my lasts and vice versa and I watched as she sacrificed herself for me so we could have our relationship and the more I see her, the worse it feels knowing that I let her die," he explained before shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"So she's dead but not dead?" Clara asked as he nodded slowly. "So we saw a dead River earlier and you just went to see a live River," she whispered, trying to get her head around the whole time travel thing. "This time travel stuff is a nightmare sometimes," she declared before standing up and turning to face him. "Jammy Dodgers," she suggested quickly as he nodded and laughed, following her down the corridors towards the kitchen. "So how's River?"

"Heavily pregnant," he blurted out as shock covered her face at his announcement. So he was married and about to become a father?

"You're going to be a dad?" Clara asked as she reached up and removed a packet of his favourite biscuits from the cupboard as the Doctor sat down and nodded at her question.

"She's actually pregnant! My wife is pregnant with a real Time Lord baby," he declared in excitement before shaking his head and laughing. "I'm going to be a dad Clara! I'm going to be a father!"

"Well if you're going to be a dad Doctor you need to learn not to get tricked by kids. I can't believe you fell for their tricks," Clara smirked, remembering the Doctor walking around her house with a blindfold around his eyes after the kids had tricked him.

"I am amazing with children Clara Oswald and River won't be tricked so easily by children. She knows when people are lying," the Doctor smiled as Clara nodded, not surprised by his comment. "A baby," he laughed before shaking his head again. "I'm actually going to be a dad."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

Stepping out of the TARDIS after dropping Clara back with the two kids she was caring for, the doctor smiled at an earlier version of his wife who was curled up on her bed with her arms around her stomach. Unlocking the door, he slowly crept inside before sitting down on the edge of her bed, smiling when she glanced up at him and forced a smile onto her face before sitting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"How long have I been gone?" he whispered as she shut her eyes and relaxed into his hold. "River," he whispered.

"Two months," she muttered before glancing up at him. "I have to tell you something, I have to tell you something amazing," she whispered as he smiled, realising that he was back where he was supposed to be. He wasn't too early and he wasn't too late, he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

"Tell me River," he said in amazement as she found his hand and led it to her stomach before biting into her lip.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out as he nodded and leant forward to kiss her, the woman slowly responding before pulling away. "Are you happy Doctor?" she quickly asked as he looked down at her stomach before resting her back against the cushions. "We weren't planning this, are you okay with this?" she questioned as he nodded and slowly began to pull her t-shirt up as she shut her eyes and felt his lips against her stomach. "Doctor are you happy with this? We're having a baby and well, we're not the most domestic of couples."

"River Song, I am so excited about this baby I promise," he admitted as he looked up at her in amazement. "This baby is our impossible baby and I can't wait," he declared, pressing his lips to her stomach again before sitting up and glancing towards the cell doors. "Our impossible baby."

"Let's get out of here for a little while Doctor. I've been locked up for two whole months practically and could do with a break," she suggested as he nodded, the two of them standing up before approaching the TARDIS and walking inside the safety of their home before he moved the TARDIS away from Stormcage, glad to get his wife away from the prison he'd practically put her in.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, not surprised when she began to lead him towards their bedroom. Entering the dark room silently, River smiled at the familiar scenery before relaxing back on the bed and staring up at him. "I still can't believe we're starting a family," the Time Lord said in amazement before kicking his shoes off and relaxing into the space beside her. "River Song, you're having a baby."

"Doctor, I'm having _your_ baby," she smirked before leaning across and kissing him. "I didn't think it was possible. I never thought we'd have children," she admitted as he nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think it was possible but River Song I never thought you were possible either and yet here we are," the Doctor explained as he stared at her in amazement.

"What are we going to do Doctor?" she questioned.

"How do you mean?" he asked as she shut her eyes for a moment.

"Doctor, I'm in prison and you're a time traveller," she explained as he sat up and stared down at her. "We're not exactly parent material. I can't keep our baby with me in Stormcage, they'd take our baby away from me and we'd never see our child Doctor. Oh god, what are we doing having a baby? We can't be parents," she immediately blurted out, panic covering her face as she sat up and rested her hands on her stomach. "We can't have this baby, we can't be parents."

"River we'll work it out," the Doctor promised before pressing a kiss to her forehead, desperate to keep her calm. He knew that they had this baby; he'd seen her eight months pregnant and happy but he also knew that anything could change! "River Song we're going to work this out, I'm going to keep this safe."

"You'd have to keep the baby, I can't have our child in Stormcage. I can't risk them taking our baby away from us Doctor," she declared before kissing him, her eyes shutting as he relaxed back and brought her close. "I hear them talking sometimes when they think I'm asleep. The moment they found out I was pregnant they were planning on what they'd do with our child. I know they won't let me have our baby there Doctor! I'm a murderer, I killed the Doctor, and somehow I managed to sneak out and get myself pregnant."

"River calm down, it's going to be okay," the Doctor begged, noticing how distressed she was getting at the thought of someone taking their baby away like they'd done to her as a child. They had two threats, Stormcage taking their baby and the Silence doing the same! He didn't know whether River had thought of the latter but he was concerned now with the threats facing them and their child!

"Are we being stupid? Even attempting to have this baby," she whispered as he shook his head.

"This is our impossible child River Song, everything's going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt either of you," he declared as she buried her face into his chest. "River, you have to trust me now."

"I do, I always trust you," she promised before yawning. "Our impossible child, I like that."

**Your response to my first chapter was amazing and it was all fantastic to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and continue to review, I got more reviews that I was expecting to receive and now I'm really desperate to write the story instead of revise which is terrible. **


	3. Responsibility Testing

**Your response has been amazing, thank you and I adore hearing from you so please keep on reviewing.**

"It's okay Mrs Green, I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine," Clara smiled as she held the small baby in her arms and smiled up at the older woman who was watching her daughter nervously. "I know it's difficult for the first time but she'll be fine and if anything happens, I'll call you but you deserve a night out," Clara promised as she nodded and moved to collect her coat and moved towards her waiting husband. "Have a good night you two, we'll be fine," Clara smiled before the couple slowly walked out of the house, Clara smiling as the door opened a few moments later to reveal a nervous looking Doctor. "Hello Doctor," Clara smiled, rocking the baby in her arms as the Doctor shut the door behind him and slowly approached her before staring down at the small child in Clara's arms. "This is Lucy."

"Hello Lucy," the Doctor smiled as Clara watched him silently. "Can I hold her?" he asked quietly as the brunette nodded and slowly passed Lucy over the man who quickly held her in his arms and smiled. He'd clearly done this before, he didn't seem nervous or awkward holding the small child and that interested her. "Finally, a child who likes the bow tie. I'm going to like you Lucy; you are going to be amazing. What do you think of a fez? I haven't got one at the moment because River keeps shooting them," he smirked as Clara's eyebrows rose before they slowly moved towards the living room.

"Doctor, where did you get that idea that she likes the bow tie from?" Clara immediately responded as he smiled across at her as she collapsed onto the couch and stared up at him.

"She told me, I speak baby after all. I am an expert in all languages," the Doctor responded before rocking Lucy gently and sitting down. "I'm having a baby Miss Lucy," he smiled down at the child as Clara watched in amazement. "Well I'm not having the baby; my wife is having a baby. River my wife is going to have a little baby which is our baby, hers and mine," he blurted out as Clara shook her head and sat up properly. "See I can do this, I can look after a baby without anything dangerous happening like kidnappings or cybermen or alien invasions," he announced, knowing that Clara had arranged this to make sure that he could deal with children before his own baby arrived! She believed him to be awkward when dealing with people and she'd be concerned about him and babies!

"You're actually surprising me Doctor," Clara admitted before standing up and moving towards the door. "I'm going to go and get pizza, look after Lucy for me. I should only be gone for half an hour anyway so you won't get into too much trouble," she smirked as horror covered the Doctor's face as he stood up and moved towards her with Lucy in her arms. "What type of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese," he responded before shaking his head, knowing that he'd been distracted. "You can't just leave me with someone's baby, I don't know them and you're planning on leaving me with their baby. Clara you're supposed to be a responsible adult," the Doctor panicked as he chased her towards the front door as the brunette grabbed her coat and walked out of the door before shutting it. "Typical," the Doctor muttered before smiling down at the cheerful baby in his arms. "I guess it's just you and me," he sighed before a knock at the door rang through the corridor. Smiling down at Lucy, he slowly approached the door and opened it before staring at the woman who was standing there. "River," he said in amazement.

"Hello sweetie," she smiled before stepping towards him and glancing down at the child he was holding. "You haven't stolen a baby as your new companion have you sweetie because their parents probably won't be impressed?" she questioned as he shook his head and watched River's smile grow as she continued to stare at the small child in his arms. "She's beautiful," she admitted before shaking her head and glancing up at her husband. "Going to invite me in off the street any time soon?" she asked as he nodded and nervously stepped out of the way, allowing her to walk down the corridor before he shut the door and followed her into the living room where she quickly relaxed into the corner of the sofa. "So what have we done now?" River asked as the Doctor rested Lucy in her cot before sitting down beside his wife.

"You, Mrs Doctor, told me that you were pregnant the last time we met," he stated, knowing she was happy with his answer when she leant across and kissed him, a moan leaving his lips as he slowly moved his hands to rest on her back as she began to straddle his body. "We're babysitting," he whispered as she shrugged and began to kiss him. "River Song we're going to parents, we need to be responsible around children," he declared as she pulled away and stared at him in amazement. Did he really just say that? Did her Doctor really just say that they needed to be responsible?

"You're the least responsible person I know Doctor," she stated before she moved off his lap and curled up into the corner of the couch. "Twelve weeks now," she admitted as he glanced down at her stomach. "I was thinking that next time we see each other we could get a scan. It would be nice to know whether our baby has two hearts or not."

"I'd like that," he smiled before they both fell silent for a moment, both contemplating how their lives were going to change with the arrival of their baby. They were actually having a baby! "How are you River?" he asked quickly, clearly concerned as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Morning sickness is a bitch," she said simply before they both laughed. "But everything else is okay. I'm feeling fine except for the whole vomiting thing."

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" he asked as she shook her head and stood up before moving across to the cot, staring down at the sleeping child in amazement as he watched her from the sofa. She seemed so happy, so peaceful surrounded by the small child and he was excited to see her with their baby. "Why can't you stay for dinner? You've only just arrived," he moaned as she laughed and turned to face him.

"Because I need to get back to Stormcage, I'm not even supposed to be here tonight but I wanted to see you," River stated as he walked towards her.

"River Song since when did you care about being in Stormcage and deadlines?" he asked as his eyebrows rose in amusement. What had happened to his wife?

"Since I found out I was pregnant and decided I should probably try and behave to keep us all safe. You're supposed to be dead, this baby is going to be part Time Lord at least and I'm in prison, it's not exactly the safest of situations," she explained before kissing him again, not wanting to let him go. She wanted to stay even though she knew it wasn't possible.

"Stay for dinner, we're having pizza," he whispered against her lips as she shook her head and stepped away from him before forcing a smile onto her face. Glancing down at her vortex manipulator in silence, River bit into her lip before she began to put in the co-ordinates for Stormcage as he watched her. "River," he began as she glanced up at him before smiling and pressing the button, disappearing out of sight just as he began to say something. Groaning, the Doctor sighed before the front door open and Clara's familiar voice called out his name.

"I got the pizza," the young woman smiled as she entered the living room and placed the pizza box on the coffee table before glancing down at Lucy, smiling at how peaceful the small child was. "I'm surprised to find you here with no aliens and with Lucy still asleep," she admitted.

"I'm just brilliant Clara," he smiled before lounging back on the sofa while Clara rolled her eyes at him. "Clara you're good with children…" the Doctor muttered as she shrugged before sitting down beside him before pulling the pizza box onto her lap as the Doctor watched her.

"What do you want Doctor?" she immediately asked, noticing the nervous look that was covering his face now.

"What's good for morning sickness?" he questioned as she laughed.

"Oh Doctor, she's got you whipped hasn't she?" Clara smirked as confusion covered the Doctor's face.

"River's never whipped me, why would she whip me?" he blurted out as she shook her head at him.

"Doctor…" she began.

"Now handcuffs, that's a completely different story," he quickly added with a large smile as shock quickly replaced the amusement that had covered the young woman's face a few moments early.

"Doctor," she moaned, suddenly feeling ill.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Opening her eyes slowly, River groaned as she ran her fingers across her stomach before glancing down at the floor. Sitting up, she quickly reached down and lifted the TARDIS blue box off the floor before resting it on the bed and removing the lid, knowing that it could only be from one particular person, well alien!

"Oh sweetie," River smiled as she slowly lifted out the bottle of ginger ale and crackers that filled the box as well as an envelope. Opening it quickly, she quickly unfolded the piece of paper before staring down at his scribbled writing.

_River, _

_I asked my resident baby expert for morning sickness cures and these apparently are brilliant! _

_If they don't work however, I'll try other planets ideas too. This is only Earth after all! _

_The Doctor _

_(Also what does it mean if I'm whipped?)_

**I personally don't like this chapter very much but yeah, it was the best I could do and it's more of a filler chapter than anything else. **

**Please review, I love hearing from you and any ideas you have that you might want to read would be brilliant! **


	4. Like A Fairy Tale, Gone Wrong

"Why are you so good with children Doctor?" Clara asked as she sat down on the stairs beside him, her dressing gown tightly wrapped around her pyjamas as the Doctor turned to face her, a small smile covering his face as he thought about all the babies he'd been around his life.

"I did have a family once," he admitted, his smile disappearing before she shook her head. "They all died in the time war, every single one of them like every other person on my planet," he declared before standing up and moving towards the console as Clara watched in silence, regretting asking now. "My first companion, Susan, was my granddaughter," he admitted, his fingers running across the various buttons as the brunette listened. "And I've been around other people's children too," he added before turning around to face her, this time with a large smile covering his face. "There was Stormageddon," he quickly stated as Clara's eyebrows rose.

"Stormageddon," she responded.

"His parents called him Alfie but that's what he likes to be called," the Doctor explained as she stood up and nodded slowly.

"Did he tell you that?" she asked as he nodded, her eyes rolling before she walked towards him.

"And then there was River of course when she was a baby," he added as Clara's eyebrows rose. "Ah, that's something I haven't explained before."

"No, you don't say a lot about River. Like how you didn't explain that she was a woman or that she was a more than a girlfriend and was actually your wife Doctor," she began as he groaned, knowing that Clara hadn't let that go yet. "So how did you know River as a baby?" she questioned.

"I knew her as an adult first and then I met her as a baby," he admitted as the look of confusion on Clara's face grew. "She was conceived on the TARDIS, her parents were friends of mine," he explained, finding it awkward to talk about. "She was kidnapped when she was pregnant, Amy I mean, not River, and when we rescued her, she'd given birth to this tiny beautiful little girl," he smiled as he sat down and laughed. "Melody Pond, the child of the last centurion and the girl who waited."

"That sounds like a fairy story," Clara smiled as he nodded.

"Amelia Pond, I always thought her name sounded like something out of a fairy tale," he sighed before shaking his head. "We thought we'd saved her but we were tricked, she wasn't the real Melody and she was taken away from us and that's how Melody Pond became River Song. She was brought up by an evil woman in an orphanage, completely alone, to kill me and instead she fell in love with me and I kind of fell for her too," he smirked as Clara remained completely silent before smiling.

"She was brought up to kill you?" Clara questioned.

"That's a story for another day Miss Oswald," he declared before standing up and smiling at her. "You've had a bed time story, now it's time you went to bed," he teased as she rolled her eyes at him before standing up.

"I'm not a child Doctor," Clara muttered as he shrugged.

"You're a child compared to me Clara Oswald," he declared as she rolled her eyes and slowly moved towards the stairs, turning to face him before she shook her head and ran up the stairs towards her room. Relaxing back, the Doctor smiled as the TARDIS began to land somewhere and he heard the door open and footsteps approaching. It could only be one person and he knew exactly who it was.

"Hello sweetie," River's voice greeted as he looked back to see his wife standing behind him in her prison uniform, her hair pulled back away from her face as he stood up and moved towards her.

"Hello River," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her as her arms slowly moved around his neck. "I don't like your hair pulled back like this," he commented as she stared at him in amazement. Had he really just commented on her appearance? "I love your hair River but I really like it when it's going crazy and is all curly. That's when it's my favourite, when it's all magical," the Doctor admitted, reaching up to remove the tie from her hair before the curls slowly covered his hands. "Now, there's my wife," he commented as she rolled her eyes at him before stealing another kiss. "How many weeks are you?" he asked as he moved his hands to her stomach. "You were eight the last time I saw you."

"Thirteen now," she smiled. "But I haven't seen you since then but the morning sickness box you made," she began as he nodded. "Really helped, thank you."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I didn't want you to struggle on your own," the Doctor explained as he held her close. "The last time we talked, we discussed a scan," he whispered as she nodded and found his hand, clinging onto it tightly before he began to lead her towards the medical bay. Stepping inside the familiar room, River smiled as she quickly sat down on the table and stared at her husband in amazement. "I've got the equipment but I've never done this before," he stated as she laughed, taking in how nervous he was as he stared across at the various medical equipment.

"You can do this Doctor, it's simple and you're a clever man," River smiled before relaxing back and lifting her t-shirt up, the Doctor remaining silent as he found the gel that he knew went on her stomach. "You put it here," she whispered, running her fingers across the area of her abdomen as he nodded and followed her instructions. "You're actually listening to me?" she asked in amusement.

"You seem to know what you're doing," he stated, almost sounding like he was in shock, as her eyebrows rose.

"Why do you sound shocked about me knowing something that you don't?" River questioned as he laughed and leant across to kiss her for a brief moment before moving away and finding the rest of the ultrasound equipment. "Hurry up, I want to see our baby Doctor," she ordered as he laughed and quickly began the scan, his excitement obvious as she rolled her eyes, watching as an image quickly began to appear on the screen.

"River," he whispered as he stared at the screen in amazement. "River that's our baby, we're having a real baby," he declared, watching the image on the screen as River rolled her eyes before nodding slowly. He was more emotional than she was about the situation but that didn't surprise her. She was just having a baby, to her this was just her child, but this baby to him was practically another Time Lord, meaning that he wasn't alone in the universe anymore! "Ready?" he asked as she nodded, the sound of heartbeats quickly filling the room as she laughed in amazement.

"Two heartbeats," River stated as he nodded. "Our baby actually has two heartbeats."

"Two really strong hearts," he declared before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her stomach. "Hello baby, I'm your daddy," he whispered as River bit into her lip, watching him in amazement. "You're a strong baby, you have two strong hearts and I already know that you're going to be wonderful because you're our impossible child."

"Can I stay tonight?" River asked as he glanced up from her abdomen and nodded, his smile growing at her request. He wanted River to stay, he wanted to spend time with her and savour the days they had together. He knew one day she was going to die in the library, sacrificing herself for him, and now the prospect that they had a child made it even scarier but he wasn't going to waste the time they had. He wanted to savour their lives together; the life River Song had died saving. "Let's go to bed."

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Staring at her as she remained fast asleep beside him, the Doctor sighed as he brushed curls away from her face as stared at the peaceful look. She was content, here in his arms and he enjoyed being the person she felt safe around and was able to be herself. She cried beside him, she laughed and they had fun and she was open. She'd comforted him when her parents were sent back and in some way he'd comforted her! He was allowed to be weak around River; she didn't judge and see him as some sort of superhero like most of his companions!

"Stop watching me and go to sleep doctor," River muttered, her eyes remaining shut as he laughed and relaxed beside her, his fingers still playing with her curls.

"How do you do that?" he laughed as she shrugged.

"Spoilers," she muttered as he groaned and buried his face into her curled hair. "You're just like a child sometimes Doctor," she moaned, her eyes slowly opening to glare up at him. "Why are you awake?"

"I was just thinking about you and you know I don't need as much sleep as I do," he admitted as his arms wrapped around her. "Are you happy River?" he asked quietly as she sat up and laughed before looking down at him.

"Of course I'm happy Doctor," River smiled. "I'm married; I'm going to have a baby. I'm not alone in the world and that's more than I ever expected as a child."

"But you're in prison because of me River. You're not even in a normal prison, you're in Stormcage because of me River," he stated, sitting up beside her as she stared down at her hands.

"And I manage to get out of there like it isn't a high security prison. I still get to live my life, I get to work and see you," she responded, hating him when he got like this.

"We'll never have a normal relationship River; it'll never be careers and family dinners in the evenings. We'll never be able to just be a family River. We'll always be separated," he stated before climbing out of bed, guilt filling his voice and covering his face as she stared at him in silence. "We'll never just be normal."

"I don't want to be normal, when have I ever said that I want to be normal," she argued, moving out of the bed before she tightly wrapped her arms around his body. "I just want to be with you Doctor in whatever form it comes; I don't care about anything else. I want to be with you and I want to keep our baby safe, that's all I want."

"But how are we supposed to keep this baby safe River?" the Doctor asked. "I couldn't keep you safe from Kovarian. I couldn't protect you from her or..."

"Is all of this because of me?" River questioned. "Is this because you're feeling guilty about losing me Doctor?"

"I always feel guilty about losing you River. I feel guilty that your childhood was taken away from you because of me, I feel guilty that you were taken from your parents and I feel guilty for the pain I put Amy and Rory through. You were their child, their only child and because of me they never had you and you think I don't feel guilty still," the Doctor blurted out before moving towards the door.

"Doctor, what are you saying?" River asked.

"Maybe having this baby is a mistake River; maybe we shouldn't risk it because something's going to happen. Danger always happens around me, people get hurt River because of me," the Doctor explained as she remained silent, anger covering her face as she stared at him. How dare he? How dare he say their baby was a mistake? "I'm going to get a cup of tea," he stated as she bit into her lip, knowing he was cross when he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The Doctor was feeling guilty and that was one of the worst things ever! Pacing in the kitchen moments later, the Doctor sighed before he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Clara standing there in silence.

"I didn't think door slamming was your style," she commented as he shrugged. "What's happened?"

"River, it's always River," he muttered before sitting down and shaking his head, angry at himself. "All I ever do is hurt her; all I ever do is make her life a living misery. I got her taken away from her parents and she was treated like a weapon. She wasn't allowed to be a child because of me. I got her put in one of the worst prisons imaginable to keep myself safe and now I've gotten her pregnant."

"How is this pregnancy a bad thing?" Clara questioned as she sat down beside him, suddenly concerned. He'd been happy earlier about the whole pregnancy and now he seemed to regret it. "This is your baby. The baby you made with the woman you love and you love this baby, I can see it whenever you discuss it. You're angry now, you're feeling guilty now but that won't change how much you love this child or your wife."

"I can't keep them safe Clara," the Doctor whispered. "I save the universe practically every day but my own wife and my own child, there's always going to be the risk. Kovarian and the Silence will always be there, there's always the risk of her taking them and then there's others. Other species will threaten them to hurt me," he stated as confusion covered Clara's face. "I'll explain about Kovarian another day."

"And the fact that she dies sacrificing herself for you?" Clara questioned as he stood up and moved away so she couldn't see his face as a tear ran down his cheek. "I think that's the main problem isn't it? The fact that she dies to save you Doctor and now you know that you have a family together, you're feeling guilty."

"I should have found some way to save her," he declared as Clara moved towards him, her arms wrapping around her as he held her close, silently crying at the memory of his wife killing herself to save him, to save their future. "The worst thing is I didn't even know who she was then. It was the first time I'd met her and she was so clever and intelligent and she was stubborn and she died. My wife died completely in love with me and I just stared at her like an idiot because I didn't even know who she was."

"It's okay Doctor," Clara whispered as she held him close for a moment, not knowing what else to say.

"I told her having this baby was probably a mistake," he admitted as Clara groaned before stepping away from him, angry at how stupid he could be.

"Go and apologise, now," she ordered as he nodded slowly and moved towards the door before turning to smile at her.

"Clara Oswald you are…"

"Now you stupid alien," she demanded, the Doctor quickly running out of the room towards his own bedroom. Stepping inside the bedroom, the Doctor stared at the perfectly made bed and the piece of paper that was resting on her pillow. Approaching it slowly, he quickly lifted it off the bed and stared at River's scribbled handwriting.

_I had to go back to Stormcage. _

"Shit," he hissed. He was in trouble now!

**So what do you think?**

**Please review, I love hearing from you and your support for this story has been amazing. Your reviews are seriously getting me through my revision and exams at the moment. **


	5. Making Up For Bad Mistakes

"You should talk to her, you should go and take her something and talk to her and most of all apologise for being stupid," Clara stated as the Doctor remained silent while they sat inside the kitchen of Clara's home. The kids were at school, her employer was at work and they'd taken the opportunity to collect her some more clothes and talk. "Most women like flowers but I don't see River as a flower woman and it doesn't' really say I'm sorry for being a complete idiot."

"What do I get her then Clara?" he immediately responded, completely confused.

"Something special, something that proves that you didn't mean she was a mistake or that the baby was a mistake. What you need is something that makes her feel special and wanted because right now I think she's going to hate you," Clara explained as he groaned and shut his eyes, realising just how much trouble he was in. "What does River like Doctor?"

"Shooting things, shooting my hats," he shrugged as Clara rolled her eyes. "She likes archaeology, kissing people. Clara none of this is particularly special. None of this screams forgive me and I love you and our baby and I didn't mean it when I said our baby was a mistake," he explained as Clara stood up and began to make two cups of tea while he watched. "Why did I say that? Why did I say that our baby was a mistake? How could I be that stupid? I mean she's my wife and that's our baby, our Time Lord baby who has two perfect strong hearts and I called them a mistake."

"Because you were being stupid Doctor. You'd gotten emotional and said some stupid things in the heat of the moment. People do that and I guess Time Lord's do too," Clara suggested, pouring the boiling water into the two mugs before finishing the teas and carrying them over to him. "You're not the best at dealing with human emotions sometimes anyway," she explained as she sat down again and took a sip of the warm liquid while he stared at the drink in silence. "Especially crying, you're not great around crying people."

"I'm getting better though," he insisted, silence filling the room before they both started to laugh at this comment. "I swore when I read her letter Clara," he admitted as shock covered Clara's face at what he'd just admitted.

"Tell her that," Clara smiled as he nodded, thinking about his wife. "Buy something for the baby, prove to her that you're one hundred per cent in this and that you were just being an idiot," she advised before she finished her tea and moved towards the doorway. "I'm going to get changed, why don't you try and think about anything else that River might like while I'm gone?" she suggested before disappearing, her footsteps echoing around the house when she ran up the stairs.

"River, River, River, what would River like as a sorry I called our baby a mistake present?" the Doctor muttered to himself as he continued to look into his tea.

XOOXOXOXOXXOXO

"Clara how do I look?" the Doctor asked as he fiddled with his bow tie nervously as the brunette sat on the table and stared at him before nodding. "Acceptable to go and visit the wife too apologise for my stupidity?" he questioned as she nodded and watched him move towards the two boxes that were sitting beside her on the table. "I can do this," he muttered to himself a couple of times as she nodded and laughed at how nervous he was.

"Doctor I've watched you fight aliens and talk down some of the most dangerous people and yet here you are, scared to go and say sorry to your wife," Clara smirked as he began to nervously pace, her eyes rolling at him before she threw a jammy dodger at him, laughing when it hit him and he jumped in shock. "You're one weird alien Doctor."

"Don't throw jammy dodgers at me Clara, they should not be wasted. They are a brilliant invention," he warned as she shook her head at him, the Doctor striding towards her before taking hold of the two boxes and turning to face the door. "I can do this, I can say sorry to my wife without getting shot," he declared, approaching it slowly as Clara watched silently, laughing when he walked out of the TARDIS. Stepping into River's cell, the Doctor sighed at the sight of his sleeping wife who was curled up on the small bed with her hand resting over her stomach on top of the thin blanket while her curled hair covered most of her face. Placing the two boxes down on her desk, the Doctor slowly moved to sit down beside her before he leant down and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, not surprised when her eyes opened to glare up at him.

"Get away from me," she warned, biting into her lip to stop herself from laughing when the Doctor practically jumped to the other side of the cell to get away from her like she'd demanded. "What are you doing here?" River asked, sitting up as she pulled her hair back away from her face, tying it up as he shut his eyes for a moment. "Come to explain how I'm a mistake too perhaps," she suggested, her anger clear as he groaned.

"River," he whispered as she shook her head. "River please, I just want to talk to you."

"Talk to me, what about? How our baby's a mistake? How the child you acted so excited about is really a huge mistake because we can't keep them safe?" she questioned as she stood up, her hand reaching under her pillow to remove the gun which she firmly held onto and pointed it at him. "You can't keep anyone safe Doctor, none of your companions are ever safe but we still love and trust you, we still follow you around no matter what the danger is. You never call any of us a mistake so why is our baby a mistake?" she shouted at him, not caring who heard.

"River, what are you doing?" he immediately panicked as she tightened her grip of the weapon. "River put the gun down, let's talk about this. Calm down and we'll go into the TARDIS and we'll talk about everything," he declared as he stared at the gun, hating that his wife had to be trigger happy. "I bought you presents to say sorry."

"What? You think you can buy my forgiveness now?" she angrily asked as she moved closer, still holding onto the gun tightly. "You think you can buy my forgiveness when you told me that our child, a child I thought we were both happy about, was a mistake," she hissed, pressing the gun into his chest over one of his hearts as he looked down at it for a moment before glancing up to see the tears in her eyes. "You clearly don't know me as well as I thought Doctor."

"River please," he whispered.

"Just go away, just leave us alone," she declared as he shook his head and rested his hand over hers that was holding tightly onto the gun. "You might not want the baby Doctor but I do and I will do this without you because I would rather do it alone than have you pretend to care about us."

"I want this baby more than anything River. I was scared, I was stupid and I said things that I didn't mean but I want this baby River. I want you and this baby and the family we're creating more than anything in the world and I'm just terrified about losing either of you because I've lost one family and I can't lose another," the Doctor explained as she shook her head, attempting to remain angry at him. "And I didn't buy you presents to buy your forgiveness, I bought you presents because you deserve to be spoilt and treated like the goddess that you are and I never do River. I take advantage of you and I never treat you properly," he began as she stared at him. "I wanted to prove that I could be the husband you deserve River. That I could be the man you fell in love with and fought so strongly for. For god's sake River you attempted to change a fixed point in time because you loved me and I couldn't even see it. I shout at you and fight you and I don't act like I love you most of the time even though I do," he blurted out, desperate for her to remove the gun from above his heart as shock covered her face. "River please, I'm sorry," he finally begged.

"If you ever say that our baby is a mistake again," she warned as she kept the gun pressed firmly against his chest, anger beginning to replace the tearful expression again as she glared up at him. "I will kill you and I will make sure that it is the longest and most painful death in the whole of time and space Doctor, do you understand?" she questioned as he nodded quickly.

"I understand, I completely and utterly understand how much I screwed up and I deserve any punishments you decide to give me River because I hurt you and in a way I hurt our baby too," he explained, watching as she slowly lowered her gun before she moved away to put it under her pillow again and turning to face him. "Forgive me, please forgive me River," he begged, wrapping his arms around her body as she stared up at him.

"I have never wanted to kill you as much as I did the moment you said that Doctor," she admitted as he nodded, his hands moving to cup her face as she continued to stare at her husband. Had he really just said all of that? Had he really just told her practically everything he was feeling? "And instead of dealing with what you said the moment you said it like you should have done, you walked off to get a cup of tea."

"I'm an idiot and I've never been so angry with myself," he stated as concern covered her face, wondering what he'd done. "I swore River, I actually was really rude."

"I don't believe you," she stated. "You never swear."

"I read your note and I swore, I swore for quite a while actually," he declared as she laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close as he tightened his hold of her, not wanting to let her go. "I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid and I shouldn't have said it, I don't know why I said it," he mumbled as she shut her eyes, allowing herself to finally relax. "I deserve to be shot for that comment."

"I shouldn't have said what I did about your companions," she whispered as he shook his head.

"I deserved it River, everything you said I deserved and you were right, I don't see them as mistakes even when I put them in danger," he declared as she slowly moved away so she could see him properly. "What would your mother say if she found out I'd gotten her daughter pregnant?" he smiled as River laughed, the mood immediately lightening because of the change in conversation.

"It isn't her you'd be worried about Doctor, it would be dad," she declared as the Doctor nodded.

"Rory the Roman and his sword, yeah I wouldn't be telling him that you're pregnant River. That would all be down to you," the Doctor muttered before shaking his head and laughing, remembering the various looks he got off Rory for just standing too close to River. "He would kill me."

"Do you remember the time he caught you…?" River began.

"I have forgotten that event River, let's not discuss it anymore," the Doctor almost squealed as she laughed at his terrified expression.

"You had your hands up my shirt and dad walked in, he chased you all around the TARDIS threatening to kill you for touching up his daughter and the only reason he stopped was because mom intervened on your behalf after about fifteen minutes," River smirked as the Doctor groaned.

"Well if you hadn't just stood their laughing River, Amy might not have had to intervene and the whole thing could have been dealt with much earlier than it was," he stated as she shrugged, remembering how terrified her husband had been when Rory chased him around the TARDIS threatening to kill him for touching his daughter inappropriately. "Open your presents River," he whispered after a few moments of silence, a laugh leaving her lips as she slowly approached the boxes and carried them towards the bed before sitting down and running her hand across her abdomen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well since our fight," River explained as he stared at her for a moment.

"When did we have our fight?" the Doctor questioned as she glanced down in silence before looking up at him.

"A week ago," she admitted as he groaned, realising that he'd arrived at the wrong time again. "I think it's time you start learning to drive her properly sweetie."

"It could have been worse, I could have been a month late or so late that the baby was already here and I'd missed everything," he commented here as she shook her head and glanced across at the TARDIS.

"She wouldn't let you miss the birth of your child Doctor," River stated with certainty before lifting one of the boxes onto her lap and removing the lid, glancing down at the contents in amazement. "Either this has all shrunk or it's for the baby," she smirked.

"It's for the baby," he stated as River nodded, smiling as she removed the small blanket and various items of clothing that were all a shade of TARDIS blue. "I decided to get everything to match the TARDIS clothes wise because I can't imagine a child of ours in bright pink River," he admitted as River nodded.

"You think we're having a daughter don't you?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Fifty, fifty chance but I think it's going to be a girl. A beautiful, impossible girl," he admitted as River nodded, her fingers running across the small blanket he'd placed in the box as one of her presents.

"This is old," River commented as she continued to hold onto it tightly. "Where did you get this?"

"It was your father's River, I asked Brian for anything he had of Rory's when he was a baby and this was it. Your grandmother made it for Rory when she was pregnant," he explained as River bit into her lip before holding the soft blanket close to her face and shutting her eyes while he watched her, glad to see that she was happy again.

"Thank you," River smiled, not wanting to let go of it as the Doctor packed the rest of his baby purchases back into the box. "Can you keep this in the TARDIS? I don't want them going through my baby's stuff," she admitted as the Doctor nodded, not surprised by her request.

"This one's for you," the Doctor stated, quickly passing her the other box as she laughed and rested the small blanket on her pillow before opening it, confusion covering her face when she found another box inside.

"Doctor," she moaned as he watched her go through the various boxes before reaching the final box that was tiny compared to the original. Slowly lifting the lid, River felt the shock cover her face as she stared at the ring that was resting inside the box. "Doctor," she whispered in amazement as he lifted the ring out of the box and slowly moved onto his knee. "Doctor get up, don't make more of an idiot of yourself than you already have recently."

"River, I know we can't really wear engagement or wedding rings but I wanted you to at least have one," he admitted as she remained silent. "You're my wife River Song, whether it was in an aborted timeline or not," he declared as he found his hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger before pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. "I want you to feel like you're a wife sometimes, like everything's kind of normal even though it's not and probably never will be," he smiled, laughing when she quickly kissed him. "I want you to be able to put on a ring when I'm not there and tell people, with evidence, that you're a married woman Mrs Doctor because I love you and I love our family."

"I am not going to cry," she stated as he watched her in amazement. "And if I do, it's because of our baby making me all emotional," she added as he nodded before he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "We're in this together Doctor, no more mistakes," she whispered as he nodded and kissed her again as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "I hate you; you've made me an emotional wreck."

"Don't worry, you're always going to be the strongest person I've ever known River," he declared before standing up and moving towards the TARDIS with the box of baby clothes. "Now you should get some sleep, you need to look after yourself and the baby and I'll come back soon and take you somewhere special."

"Don't think just because I'm pregnant you can start to boss me around Doctor, it doesn't work like that," she responded as she relaxed back on her bed with the baby blanket in her hands.

"I wouldn't dare River," he smiled, watching from the doorway of the blue box as River pulled her blanket over herself again and buried her face into the cushion, her hands clinging onto Rory's baby blanket.

"Go away now, I'm sleeping," River called out as he laughed and slowly entered the blue box to find Clara waiting for him.

"How did it go then?" she immediately asked as he confidently put his thumbs up. "So the wife likes you again?"

"I think so, she did have a gun pressed to one of my hearts at one point but we got over that after a while," he shrugged before walking through the control room as Clara remained perfectly still. Stopping before he left the room completely, the Doctor smiled before he turned to look at his newest companion. "Clara," he called over as she turned to face him slowly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the help with the baby clothes and the ring and well just getting me here," he stated as she smiled.

"You fight the aliens and any threats and I'll make sure your marriage doesn't end," she shrugged as he nodded. "Deal?" she asked.

"Deal."

**Again I don't like this chapter but this is what my brain came up with even though I'm supposed to be revising Volpone and Blake right now. **

**Anyway, please review because your comments make me smile and do actually make me feel good about myself for once. **


	6. TARDIS Blue

Stepping into the TARDIS, River smiled as she bit into her lip and crept through the control room before approaching the room that her bedroom. She knew that the Doctor was in the blue box because she'd watched him enter moments ago, exhaustion covering his face and his clothes torn and she knew their bedroom would be the only place he'd go if he was as tired as he looked. Stepping into the room, River bit into her lip at the sight of her husband lying in the bed was his back to her, his breathing indicating that he was almost asleep. Kicking her shoes off and removing the thick jacket she was wearing, she finally sighed before sliding into the bed beside him and moving her arms around him.

"Hello sweetie," she whispered into his ear as her smile grew.

"I thought I saw you," the Doctor yawned as he turned around to face her before their lips met and their smiles grew. "How are you?" he questioned as she nodded before kissing him again, a moan leaving his lips as she began to deepen the kiss, her fingers running through his hair as he laughed. "River Song, you are very happy today," he commented as she nodded and sat up before unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. "River Song what are you doing?" he questioned nervously as she laughed and dropped the shirt, the Doctor staring at the TARDIS blue bra she was wearing. "River I really love you and I love having sex with you but I'm exhausted and I don't say that very often."

"No, I don't want to have sex tonight anyway," River stated as he nodded and relaxed back against the cushions while she bit into her lip nervously. "I actually wanted to show you something amazing and I couldn't wait for you to decide to turn up," she stated as he nodded and watched as she turned and took hold of his hand before resting it on her abdomen, his eyes glancing down to see the small bump that had formed since he last time he'd seen her.

"Wow," the Doctor whispered as she nodded before kissing him gently. "So you found me to show me this?" he asked as she smiled and nodded again, his hand not moving away from her abdomen as he continued to stare down at the bump in amazement. "Thank you."

"I didn't want you to miss this Doctor," she stated as he nodded before resting her back on the bed and leaning down to press a kiss to her bump while she stared at him. "Just because we never meet in the right order doesn't mean that we can't share these moments. This is our baby and you can't miss these things," River explained as she ran her fingers through his short hair and laughed. "You look exhausted sweetie, what were you doing?"

"Running, lots and lots of running," he muttered as he relaxed beside her, his fingers running across her skin as she shut her eyes. "Protecting the universe, running, just the usual River," he smiled as she nodded. "We'll know something is wrong when I spend a day reading books and drinking tea without having to save somewhere," he commented as she nodded and felt him move closer to her body.

"Get some sleep, you need to be yourself the next time the universe needs saving," River advised as he nodded and shut his eyes, burying his face into her familiar curls as he allowed his body to shut down and rest. He'd had fun running around with Clara and saving the universe but this was the best part of his day, curling up with his wife while they both smiled about their baby's development.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Doctor I'm back," Clara called out as she entered the TARDIS and shut the doors behind her, confusion covering her face when she found the control room empty. "Doctor," she called out again before laughing when he ran into the room in a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that had bow ties on. "Doctor?" she questioned in amusement, the man looking down to stare at what he was wearing before groaning, his face turning red as she began to laugh. "Do you really own boxers with bow ties on?" she questioned as he glared at her for a moment.

"I thought you were busy today, with normal human things," the Doctor commented as she shrugged, unable to remove the smile from her face. She wasn't going to let him change the conversation that quickly, not when it was so entertaining! She loved how awkward the Doctor got sometimes and now the Doctor was extremely embarrassed and she wasn't going to miss this opportunity to see him squirm.

"I'm going to guess that River decided to visit while I was gone," she commented as he remained completely silent. "And you two couldn't control your urges," she teased as shock covered his face.

"Clara," he moaned.

"Doctor," River's voice called out as he shut his eyes for a moment, hating that everything around him was supporting what Clara had just teased him about.

"Would it be possible for you to leave for a little while?" the Doctor questioned as her eyebrows rose before she nodded slowly. "Maybe for an hour or two," he suggested as Clara nodded again and slowly moved towards the door.

"I was right then," she declared as confusion covered his face.

"About what Clara?" he questioned.

"About this being a snog box," Clara laughed before disappearing from sight, the doors shutting just as River walked into the control room in one of his shirts, her hair all over the place as she smiled for a moment before running her hands over her abdomen again. Moving towards him, River sighed as she wrapped her arms around his body before kissing him and laughing when he began to move his lips to her neck.

"I have to go back to Stormcage," she whispered as he shook his head and tightened his hold of her as she laughed at him. "I need to get dressed and I need to go home," she declared as his lips returned to her neck. "Stop it Doctor, I have to go back at some point."

"But I have the TARDIS to myself for another two hours River. I never have the TARDIS to myself with you here and River you're my wife," he moaned as she bit into her lip for a second before reaching down and finding his hand, quickly leading him out of the control room as he laughed. "Doctor Song where are we going?" he asked as she smiled.

"To enjoy the next two hours in our bedroom sweetie, you're not that naïve anymore. You're used to sex now, I think you like it a bit too much sometimes," she smirked as he shrugged, laughing when she quickly removed his shirt from her body as his eyes glanced down at her body. "Come on Doctor, we're on a countdown now."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Is it safe to enter the snog box?" Clara teased as she popped her head around the door to see the Doctor laughing by the consoles before nodding. Entering the blue box, Clara quickly removed her jacket before approaching her friend and smiling at the mark that covered his neck. "Did you and the Professor have fun then?" she asked as he shrugged, trying to stop his face from blushing as he turned away from the smiling brunette. "You can tell you had a nice time Doctor."

"How?" the Doctor questioned, panic covering his face as he looked around for any evidence of the fun he'd had while River had been around.

"By the large hickey on your neck, you can't miss it," Clara teased, his hands immediately slapping onto his neck to cover it in embarrassment while the brunette laughed and sat down quickly, kicking off her shoes as he slowly turned away. "Doctor," she called over, his head turning as she held up the TARDIS blue bra that she'd found buried in the seat. "I think your wife is missing something rather important Doctor," she teased as she threw it at him before standing up and shaking her head while he clung onto the material.

"River has a bump now," the Doctor called over as Clara walked towards the stairs.

"A bump because she's fallen over and hit something or a bump because the baby is growing?" Clara laughed as he glanced at her for a moment. "That must be exciting," she commented as he nodded quickly and laughed.

"It just all seems very real now," he admitted as Clara sat down on the stairs and watched him. "I mean I've seen her with the bigger bump," the Doctor began as Clara remained silent. "But it didn't feel real then because I hadn't been there throughout the whole process but now with her finding out about the baby and there being a bump, it's all starting to become really real."

"Are you excited?" Clara questioned.

"I'm really excited. I love River, we're both Time Lords and we're having a baby. We're going to have a two hearted Time Lord baby and I'm excited," he said quickly as his smile grew. "I've gone from being the only Time Lord to having a family Clara and it's nice to know that I'm not alone in the universe. That because of me there are more Time Lords," he explained before sighing and glancing down at the controls. "Let's go and do something fun."

"Let's go somewhere in the past," Clara said in excitement as she stood up, watching as he began to run around the console, playing around with the various buttons as she took in the excitement that was covering his face. "Where are we going?" she asked quickly.

"Somewhere amazing," he said simply. "But first I have to drop something off," he added as the box landed for a moment and he walked towards the door with River's bra in his hands while Clara rolled her eyes. Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor smiled at the sight of his wife who was curled up on her bed while reading through her diary. "River Song," he called over as she sat up and looked at him, a laugh leaving her lips when he held out her bra. "You forgot something."

"I was wondering where that had gone," she smirked as she approached the bars, his eyebrows rising as she reached out and took her underwear from him.

"You left it on purpose didn't you?" he observed as she laughed, leaning forward to kiss him before laughing against his lips. "I'll see you soon Mrs Doctor," he whispered before his hand snuck through the bars to run against her abdomen. "Look after our baby River, no stupid fights or anything," he stated as she groaned while he watched her. "No more leaving your underwear on the TARDIS River, I'm not always the one who finds them," he declared as shock covered her face.

"Dad didn't find it, did he?" River questioned as the Doctor fell silent for a moment. River hadn't lost the Pond's yet, she didn't lose them until after she left Stormcage and she wasn't aware of Clara yet. He'd never introduced them and River hadn't known who Clara was when Madame Vastra had introduced them. "Oh god it was dad," River panicked as the Doctor laughed at how nervous she was at the prospect of her father finding her bra.

"It wasn't your dad, don't worry he still hasn't seen your underwear," the Doctor promised as she nodded before leaning forward to kiss him through the bars. "I love you River Song," he said quickly as she stepped away and sat down on the bed, watching him as he walked into the TARDIS before the blue box disappeared from sight, leaving her alone again with the sound of rain.

**So what do you think? Please review, I love hearing from you and reviews get me through my exams at the moment. **

**I'm not sure about this chapter so let me know what you think. **


	7. Visiting the Pond's

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," Clara's voice echoed around the TARDIS as the Doctor stood up and ran in the direction of her voice, a laugh leaving her lips when he ran into the kitchen in a complete panic. "I did it," she shouted as he laughed, watching as she ran towards him and tightly wrapped her arms around his body, the Doctor finally noticing the two perfect soufflés that were resting on the side. "I finally made them," she smiled, moving away from him as he stared at the two perfectly made soufflés that she was so proud of. "Do you want one? I made two for a reason," she asked quickly as he nodded and followed her before sitting down and taking a fork, the brunette passing him one of her soufflés as she sat down and laughed in excitement.

"Clara this is amazing," the Doctor quickly smiled as he took a bite of the soufflé as Clara continued to smile down at the meal she'd prepared. "So how did you manage to get them perfect?" he asked as she shrugged. "Clara Oswald did you have some help?" he questioned, her smile growing as she glanced at the walls.

"The TARDIS may have helped me," she commented as the Doctor nodded. "She gave me a reminder about times and made a loud noise when they started to go wrong, it's my fourth attempt but I finally began to understand what she was telling me and here we are," Clara explained as he nodded again. "Do you like it?"

"Clara Oswald, you are officially the best maker of the soufflé and I've eaten a lot of soufflés over the years," he stated as she laughed before finishing her own.

"So how's the wife Doctor?" Clara asked as he smiled. "When was the last time you went to see her?"

"A week ago, I keep trying to find her but she's not there at the moment, she's busy. Typical River, never where she's supposed to be," he explained as Clara laughed and nodded slowly. "She's her own woman and she always off having an adventure," the Doctor explained as Clara smiled, remembering the woman who had managed to turn tea into champagne, the woman who had married the Doctor. She must be a strong character if she'd married the Doctor! "I might go and visit her again, see whether she's actually in prison or not."

"I might carry on making soufflés then if you're going to disappear," Clara smiled as the Doctor laughed, knowing that Clara was excited by her now found ability. Walking out of the kitchen with a large grin covering his face, the Doctor quickly approached the console room before running his hands across the console.

"Take me to my wife sexy," he whispered, smiling when the TARDIS immediately began to take him where he wanted to go. He wanted to visit his wife, put his hands on their baby bump and see how they both were. Hearing them land, the Doctor smiled as he walked out of the doors to see River materialising in the prison cell. "So where have you been wife?" he asked as she turned to face him, her smile growing at the sight of him.

"Byzantium," she commented as his own smile disappeared. "What's that look for?" she asked, reaching up to remove the necklace that was around her neck. Clearly the necklace had a perception filter on it because the flat stomach disappeared and the curve of their baby's growth appeared.

"River you were pregnant at Byzantium," he said in shock as she shrugged and began to remove her jacket, revealing a thin vest top that was covering her bump. "River, this is our baby. Why would you agree to go on something like that with our baby involved?" he questioned as she sighed, knowing that he was angry.

"Because it was a chance to get out of here," she stated as he watched her. "I don't want our baby taken away and this was my chance to get out of here for real Doctor. I could have got out of Stormcage and found somewhere to have our baby and be a proper mum," she explained before shaking her head. "I guess I'm supposed to have this baby here then," she said quietly as he moved towards her and tightly wrapped his arms around her body while she buried her face into his shoulder. "I wanted to try and be normal, it'll never happen. The two of us doing anything normal is just unheard of but I wanted to do what was best for our baby," she said quietly as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I was so desperate for you to like me, for you to be impressed with me because you were so young and you hardly knew me."

"River Song, my Mrs Doctor," he whispered as she glanced up at him and watched him cup her face as his smile grew. "You've always intrigued me right from the start River Song and you intrigue me more every time I see you," he stated before kissing her quickly, her arms moving around his neck as he moved his own hands to tighten around her hips. "I love you," he said quietly as she smiled before they both glanced down at her bump. "You look good," he commented.

"I feel good, we're both good," River smiled as he found her hand and took hold of it. "Mother had no idea who I was today," she commented as he nodded, remembering introducing River Song and Amy Pond to each other for the first time. "I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her that she was my mother and not just some random stranger," she stated as he sighed. "I wanted to tell her that we're married Doctor and that we're going to have this baby together, that she was going to be a grandmother to our child."

"Why don't you go and visit her River?" he suggested as confusion covered her face. "Why don't you go and visit your mother," he smiled, remembering that Amy had told him that River had visited to tell them he was alive, as she stared at him in amazement. "She'd love to see you I'm sure. Her little girl," he declared as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exactly little am I? Both age and especially weight wise at the moment," she smiled before kissing him quickly, not wanting to let go of him. "Are you sure sweetie? What about you Doctor? We haven't seen each other for a while and you've just turned up and now you want me to disappear," she commented as he shrugged.

"I can always come back again and visit once you've returned. Sexy will know when you're back in your cell," he smiled quickly, knowing that River needed her parents at the moment. She was alone, pregnant and he knew she just wanted to talk to her mother, something that he occasionally wanted but knew he could never have. Watching as River stepped away in silence, the Doctor smiled as she pulled her jacket back on before buttoning it up and sighing. "I'll come and see you again soon Mrs Doctor."

"Good because I've missed you," she declared before looking down at her vortex manipulator. "I'll come and find you once I've seen mom Doctor," River explained as he nodded.

"Wait, you're forgetting something," the Doctor commented as he took hold of the necklace she'd been wearing before placing it around her neck. "I really don't like you wearing this," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before his hand moved to her now flat abdomen. "Ah, you miss evidence of our baby don't you?"

"I hate that we have to hide our baby River when we should be celebrating," he whispered, smiling however when she quickly kissed him. "Also I like everyone knowing that you're a married woman Mrs Doctor," he stated as she groaned and shook her head.

"You're such a man sometimes," she moaned quickly, shock covering his face at the comment before he watched her suddenly disappear from sight. Shaking his head at her comment, the Doctor smiled as he re-entered the TARDIS to find Clara sitting on the stairs patiently.

"Where's the wife?" she asked quickly.

"Gone to visit her mother for a while," he said simply as Clara nodded. "Let's go and do something fun for a while Clara," he stated as Clara smiled. "Let's go and meet the man who invented the soufflé. He could give you some tips," he said as she nodded in agreement before running over to join him.

XOOXXOXOXOXOXOXO

Staring at her father who was currently in shock, River laughed as her mother tightly wrapped her arms around Rory and continued to laugh. River hadn't been able to keep it secret. She had to tell her mother that the Doctor was still alive because they'd just witnessed the Doctor's 'death' and her mother had looked so depressed.

"Are you sure River?" Rory asked as River nodded and ran her fingers across her abdomen, thinking that the baby was actually there even though it didn't seem like it.

"He is most definitely alive," she promised as Rory nodded and smiled before sitting down and breathing out in amazement. "He's most definitely one hundred per cent alive dad," she declared as she smiled at her parents, thinking about their baby who was growing inside her while her parents remained oblivious. "How are you both?" she asked quietly.

"We're fine," Rory smiled as he found his wife's hand and squeezed it. "We're doing okay."

"What about you River?" Amy immediately asked as River sighed, wishing she could tell them everything. She desperately wanted to tell them about the baby, the Doctor's baby that was growing inside her. She wanted to tell them about their grandchild. "River is everything okay?" Amy immediately asked.

"Everything's perfect," she sighed as Amy laughed.

"Only you could call prison perfect," Amy smiled as Rory nodded in agreement while River laughed.

"So what did you do today?" Rory asked as he smiled across at his daughter who was now clutching onto the still full wine glass. "Do you want that or would you like something else?" he questioned, noticing that in comparison to River, his wife was now near the end of her second glass.

"You have it, I'll have some water in a minute," River stated, passing the untouched glass to her father who thanked her quietly. "I did the Byzantium today actually," she smiled as Rory glanced across at his wife, knowing that it sounded familiar.

"It's where we first met," Amy explained as Rory nodded in recognition, remembering Amy's description of the event. "I knew she was the Doctor's wife, right there. You could tell from the way she bossed him around," Amy said proudly as River laughed at her mother's comments about her treatment of the Doctor.

"Didn't know that I was your daughter though, did you mother dear?" River smirked as the two Pond's smiled proudly at each other.

"No one expected that River," Rory laughed as River sighed, desperate to take the necklace off. She wanted to run her hands across her bump like she did most evenings and not have to hide it from people! "Earth to River," Rory suddenly called out, smiling when his daughter glanced up at him. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she whispered. "I just hate this whole spoiler's things sometimes," she suddenly blurted out before groaning, knowing that her parents were going to worry now.

"I thought that only applied to the Doctor, surely you can tell us," Amy responded as River shook her head, knowing that she couldn't risk her mother telling the Doctor about the baby.

"I can't risk telling you mum, if you accidentally told him…" she began as both Amy and Rory nodded slowly. "I want to tell you, I want to tell you so badly."

"River whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be okay," Rory promised as she nodded quickly. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Can I?" River asked in amazement.

"Of course you can, you're our daughter," Amy declared as Rory stood up.

"And I'm cooking tonight so you don't have to worry about getting sick from your mother's cooking either," Rory laughed, running off into the house when Amy threw something at him while River shook her head at the two of them.

"River, this thing you can't tell us," Amy began as River sighed. "It's not bad is it, you're okay?" she asked quickly, clearly concerned as River smiled weakly. "You're not sick or something."

"It's not bad, it's wonderful actually," she stated quickly as Amy slowly nodded. "Is it okay if I go and change?" River asked quickly, wanting to change the conversation before she told her mother the truth.

"Of course you can," Amy responded, watching as her daughter grabbed a bag from the floor and quickly disappeared inside the house. Approaching her parent's bathroom in silence, River sighed as she stepped inside and locked the door before removing the necklace and smiling down at her bump.

"I love you," River admitted as she ran her fingers across her bump. "And I'm sorry if you ever think I'm ashamed," she mumbled before going through her bag and changing her clothes. "I wish I didn't have to keep you a secret but we can't risk an early daddy finding out about you," she whispered before putting the necklace around her neck again, losing the bump again.

"River dinner's ready," Rory's voice echoed up the stairs as she smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling of being part of a family. "Hurry up or your mother will eat it all," he called out.

"Rory," Amy shouted as River laughed and slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her parents placing foot onto the table like a normal married couple. She secretly wanted this sometimes. Sometimes she was desperate for a normal life with her husband where they could have dinner together and be a normal married couple!

"River food's getting cold," Rory commented, noticing his daughter's appearance in the doorway, her smile growing as she walked towards her parents. The Doctor had been right to send her here; it was exactly what she needed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Doctor," River called out as she entered the TARDIS, laughing when he ran into the room and stopped just in front of her. "Missed me sweetie?" she asked quietly as he nodded and kissed her quickly, her arms wrapping tightly around his body as he deepened the kiss. "You're getting good at that," she whispered as he smiled and slowly led her towards their bedroom. "Doctor is that all you ever think about?" she smirked as he turned to face her.

"Doctor River Song, you're not any better," he declared as she shrugged, laughing when he pulled her close and started to kiss her again. "Let's get this off you," he whispered, his hands grabbing at the necklace before removing it, her eyes rolling when he immediately dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to her bump. "Hello baby, it's your daddy again," he smiled as River rolled her eyes at him. "Did you meet your grandparents today?" he asked quietly as River shut her eyes. "Well I mean hear them more than meet them; your grandmother is so loud you wouldn't miss hearing her anyway."

"Doctor, that's my mother you're insulting," she warned as he glanced up at her before smirking. "I nearly told them, I nearly told them about the baby," she blurted out as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I don't want to hide our baby from everyone because we're worried about spoilers or people trying to hurt us."

"River," he whispered, knowing that the Pond's would never meet their grandchild. They'd never learn that they had a grandchild! "We both know there's nothing we can do, we just have to keep you both safe and try not to mess up our timelines," he whispered as he cupped his wife's face and stared at her as she remained silent. "What did you and the Pond's do then?" he asked as they slowly moved to the bed, the Doctor removing his jacket while River untied her hair and relaxed back against the pillows.

"You know, went drinking and dancing. I flirted with quite a few men too, there was this one man…" she joked as he stared at her, clearly unimpressed. "We just had dinner together, father cooked and we just had an evening in Doctor. No other men involved," River explained as he rested on his side beside her and gently raised her t-shirt up before running his fingers across her stomach.

"I would hope there were no other men involved Mrs Doctor. You're a married woman and a pregnant married woman at that," he declared as she rolled her eyes before they both laughed. "Did you have a good time though?"

"I had a lovely time sweetie. It was nice to see them at home and not running around in danger," she smiled as the Doctor laughed, stealing another kiss from her as her grin grew. "You're rather affectionate in your old age Doctor," she commented as shock covered his face.

"Old? River I'm not old," he moaned as she smiled.

"You're a lot older than the Doctor I met today though," she explained as he shrugged. "And you were so awkward around me; you've always been awkward around me until we got married really."

"It's because you're so different to anyone else River," he whispered before kissing her again. "And I'm less awkward now because I know who you are and well, we're having a baby River. I can't exactly be awkward anymore because it would just weird and anyway you love my awkwardness."

"It goes with your youthful appearance," she sighed before yawning. "Having a baby is exhausting," she moaned as he watched her move closer to him before cuddling into his body. "My mother's face when she met me for the first time," River smiled as he stared down at her, noticing how content she looked. "I was sprawled all over you Doctor, god knows what she thought," she laughed before falling silent as she allowed sleep to take over; unaware of the shock that was covering the Doctor's face.

"River," he whispered, knowing that she was asleep. "My River," he muttered, unable to stop the tears that were appearing in his eyes. He was losing her!

**I'm not sure about this chapter but you may like it. I decided to make it clear where this is set so hopefully you enjoy it and it allowed me to bring the Pond's in as well but they'll probably appear again. Anyway please review, I love hearing from you and comments get me through my exams and inspire me. Also anything you want to see, do tell me. I love suggestions. **


	8. A Visit To The Williams

"River Song," the Doctor practically sang as he walked out of the TARDIS with a large smile covering his face. They were getting closer to their child entering the world and he was more desperate to spend time with her before the baby arrived. She was beautiful, she was glowing from the pregnancy and she'd become even more gentle than he believed possible as her bump grew and she got closer to her due date. "Mrs Doctor where are you?" he asked quietly, approaching her cell to find it completely empty of both his wife and her belongings before he sighed and unlocked the door before glancing around. River wasn't here anymore, she wasn't living in Stormcage. Leaving the prison cell in silence, the Doctor quickly entered the TARDIS before approaching the console. "Take me to River," he smiled, laughing when the blue box began to take him where he was desperate to go. Hearing the TARDIS land a few moments later, the Doctor quickly ran towards the door before stepping out of the blue box to find himself standing in Brian William's perfect garden.

"Doctor," the man greeted as he walked out of his house and stared at the younger looking man. "I thought I heard you arrive," he declared as the Doctor nodded and turned to shut the door to his home before glancing at the house. "She's on the sofa," he said simply as the Doctor sighed, remembering the first time that they'd explained the situation to the man who after a few moments of silence had accepted River into his life while Rory and Amy had shaken their heads at his quick acceptance. "She's literally just fallen asleep, she arrived crying and she didn't want to say anything but after a cup of tea she calmed down," he explained, his concern for his grandchild obvious as the Doctor slowly moved towards the house and stepped inside towards the living room, knowing exactly where it was now.

"It's not the baby is it? The baby is okay?" the Doctor quickly asked as he walked down the corridor with his wife's grandfather, his concern obvious as Brian smiled weakly at him and shook his head.

"I don't think it was the baby, she wasn't in any pain," Brian explained as they stood in the doorway of the room and glanced in to see River asleep on the sofa, her arm curling around her large baby bump while her father's blanket was draped across her. "I never thought I'd be a great grandfather," he laughed as the Doctor smiled, unable to take his eyes off his wife. Hearing a small sigh, the two men watched as River began to slowly wake on the sofa. "I'll go and finish my watering while you two talk, got to keep my roses alive," he declared before disappearing out of the house again while the Doctor slowly approached his wife who was opening her eyes.

"How far are you now?" he asked quietly as she glanced down at her stomach for a moment before sitting up and staring at her husband.

"Eight months now. We're nearly there," she admitted before shaking her head, tears running down her cheeks again as horror covered his face. River Song never cried, not without a really good reason and now she was in tears!

"River," the Doctor said quickly before sitting on the edge of the sofa and wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong? What's happened?" he panicked, nervous that she was hurt or there was something wrong with their baby and she hadn't told Brian about it for some reason. "River," he said quickly. "Come on Doctor Song, talk to me please. I need to know what's wrong in order to make it better."

"Professor Song," she suddenly corrected him as he slowly moved away from her, shock covering his face as he shook his head for a moment. "Manhattan Doctor," she said quickly as he nodded, realising why she'd sought comfort at her grandfather's house. "I've lost them, I've lost my parents," she sobbed, burying her head into his shoulder as he tightened his hold of her. "They'll never see our baby Doctor; they'll never know that they're grandparents to this child. I can't believe they're gone Doctor."

"River," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her curly hair as he kept her close. "They were together, they lived a long life together and that's all that matters. They were happy," he explained as she nodded, knowing that they hadn't died, they'd just gone on to live their lives in a different time without them. "And they loved you River, right until the moment they left. They both live in you River. You've got your mother's determination and courage, her fierceness and you've got your father's kindness and loyalty," the Doctor whispered to her, brushing his fingers through her curls as she remained in his arms, sobbing quietly. "They're never going to be truly gone River," he stated as she remained silent, the Doctor suddenly realising that while he'd been having a breakdown at the realisation of losing Amelia Pond and her husband, his closest friends, his wife had been pregnant and forcing herself to stay strong for him until he was gone. "Do you want something to eat? A drink?" he questioned, desperately trying to think of somewhere of making her feel better with what she'd learnt. He knew she was grieving and he didn't know what to do, he couldn't deal with crying. He wasn't ever good when it came to crying!

"I might try and sleep a bit more sweetie. Today has been a nightmare," she said quietly before relaxing back on the sofa, her eyes shutting for a moment as he watched her in silence. Hearing a footstep by the doorway, the Doctor turned to see Brian standing silently in the doorway.

"She just lost Rory and Amy," the Doctor stated quietly as Brian nodded slowly; remembering when he'd learnt the truth of why he hadn't seen his son or daughter in law for such a long time. "I keep learning that she was pregnant during these things and I feel terrible. I should be keeping them safe and instead my pregnant wife broke her wrist because I wouldn't help her," he announced, the frustration in his voice obvious as Brian stared at him in silence. "I've ruined all their lives," the Doctor said quietly.

"Doctor," Brian sighed as the Doctor shook his head.

"Rory and Amy never got to look after their baby, River never had her parents and was brought up to kill me and our baby will never meet their grandparents because of me, because I couldn't keep them safe," the Doctor stated before moving off the couch to give River more space to sleep. "I'm going to lose her; I'm going to lose her soon and I'm never going to forgive myself."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked as the Doctor walked out of the house and towards the TARDIS, not wanting to think about everything. He was losing his wife! She was a professor now, they'd been to Manhattan and they were reaching the end of their time together. Hearing footsteps behind him, the Doctor turned to see Brian Williams standing in the doorway. "What do you mean you're losing her?" the man questioned as the Doctor shut his eyes for a moment. "She's my granddaughter, that's my great grandchild she's carrying so you tell me what you're talking about Doctor."

"She's going to die. Sometime soon she's going to sacrifice herself for me, for everything we've done together," the Doctor stated as Brian remained silent. "She's going to die right in front of me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's a fixed point, I can't change it. I can't stop the mother of my child from dying," he shouted, his fist slamming into the door of the TARDIS as Brian stared at him, his head shaking for a moment while he remained still. He was going to lose another member of his family, another one of his descendants before him. He'd lost his son, his daughter in law and he was going to lose his granddaughter soon according to the time traveller!

"I'm going to make some tea," Brian whispered before disappearing into the house, the Doctor sighing as he took in the fact that tea and gardening were Brian's comforts. He did them whenever he felt like he needed an escape. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, the Doctor forced himself to enter the house again and join his sleeping wife in the living room. He was going to savour every moment he had with left with River. Pulling a chair up to sit beside the sofa, the Doctor brushed his fingers across her bump, a small smile covering his face when he felt their baby kick him.

"You're going to be an amazing child," the Doctor admitted as he relaxed back in his chair, keeping his hand on her large bump. "You're the grandchild of the girl who waited and the last centurion," he stated as his smiled grew. "Your grandmother was the strongest woman I've ever met, excluding your mother of course. She waited twelve years for me to come back and she waited again for us to rescue her once, she was so strong and feisty as well. She fought pirates and machines with needles that were going to kill her," he explained as he smiled at the memory of Amelia Pond, the girl with the fairy tale name and the woman who would fight for whatever was right. "And your grandfather was so devoted to her," he stated, remembering the nervous Rory Williams who had been Amy's jealous and shy boyfriend and the roman centurion who had sat for two thousand years to keep her safe. "Your grandmother may have waited twelve years for me but he waited two thousand for her because he loved her more than anything and she loved him just as much, even if at times it didn't seem like it."

"Do you want a cup of tea Doctor?" Brian called from the kitchen, stopping the Doctor's comments for a brief moment.

"No thanks," he replied before smiling down at his wife's baby bump. "And your mother is a mix of all the best things of her parents, although she can shoot a gun a lot better than either of them. Once your grandmother was trying to make a point and kept shooting the gun at random times, someone ended up taking it away from her," he declared before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the clothed bump. Their child was still kicking strongly, desperately attempting to annoy their sleeping and emotional mother. "Please stop kicking, your mum needs to sleep and you're going to wake her up and make her angry and it won't be you she'll be angry at."

"She's already awake sweetie," a voice muttered as his smile grew, watching as River's eyes slowly opened. "Your child can really kick Doctor."

"Why do you always say my child when our baby is being naughty?" the Doctor moaned as she smiled.

"Because you're childish and that's where they get it from," River responded as he nodded, leaning down to kiss her quickly as she smiled weakly against his lips. "I heard everything you said about mum and dad," she said quietly as he nodded, watching her as her fingers brushed across his cheek. "They're happy together aren't they?" she questioned as he smiled.

"River Song, your parents were happiest when they were together. I think it would have been worse if Rory had just gone and Amy had been left behind, they had a long life together full of adventure," he stated as she nodded for a moment before glancing down at her bump. "I didn't know you were pregnant."

"You wouldn't have done, they make amazing perception filters," River stated as she found his hand and tightly held onto it.

"River you could have been…" he began before she shook her head.

"I wasn't," she stated, interrupting him.

"But you still could have been River Song," he commented. "You broke your wrist, there were angels everywhere. I always put you at risk, everyone's at risk when they become involved with me River," he stated, remembering all the companions he'd lost over the years.

"Will you stop repeating that fact," she declared angrily, her frustration obvious as he moved away from her. "We all know that running with the Doctor is dangerous, we know it right when we start, but we still do it, we still do it because you're important to us and you make life so much better. You open our eyes, provide us with new opportunities," she stated as he remained silent. "We know the risks, I know the risks of being married to you, with having a child with you but I wouldn't change it."

"I'm the reason that you weren't brought up by your parents," he stated.

"No, Madame Kovarian is the reason and I don't want to ever hear you blame yourself for that again Doctor," River insisted as he remained perfectly still, not wanting to argue with his wife. "Why don't you come and sit with me properly?" she suggested, patting the space beside him as he glanced across in the direction of the kitchen. "He spent time with Amy and Rory; I don't think he'll care if we cuddle on the sofa."

"You want to cuddle Professor Song?" the Doctor smirked as she rolled her eyes at him before he moved to sit beside her and tightly wrapped his arms around her body, her face burying into his neck as he glanced down at her. "I like it when you're pregnant."

"Why?" she immediately questioned.

"You're much cuddlier when you're pregnant, although when you're hormones go the slightest bit towards angry you're scarier than you've ever been," he commented, groaning when River's elbow hit him in the chest. "Do you remember the whole craving issue?" he asked.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have taken all the jammy dodgers and told me I wasn't allowed to eat them because they were yours," River commented angrily as the Doctor looked down at her.

"That wasn't my fault; I didn't know you were craving them. I thought you were binning them when I wasn't looking," he immediately responded as her eyebrows rose.

"Why would I do that?" River asked.

"Well you don't like things I like and you have this habit of destroying them," he declared as she waited for what she knew was coming. "Like my hats, a good hat never lasts around you River. No one has ever treated a hat as badly as you've done," the Doctor muttered as she rolled her eyes, not surprised that the hats were brought up again. "And I did buy you more jammy dodgers in the end."

"After you told me I was cruel for attempting to hide your food Doctor," she argued as he smiled, remembering his wife throwing various things at him until he'd agreed to go and buy her some of the biscuits that she desperately wanted. "At least you were clever enough to listen to me and buy the biscuits in the end."

"I was more worried about you bruising my face River if I didn't," he declared as she rolled her eyes at him before burying her face into his chest and relaxing into his arms. "Are you planning on staying here tonight River or are you going back to wherever you're living?" he asked, glancing around the living room as River shrugged in his hold.

"I wanted to be around family earlier, I wanted someone to talk too and he's the only family who knows about me so I just turned up here," she admitted, groaning when the baby continued to kick her harder. "I don't want to be alone tonight; I don't want to be in my apartment on my own because I know all I'll think about will be my parents."

"Then don't go back, stay here or stay in the TARDIS with me," the Doctor suggested as she glanced up at him.

"You wouldn't stay here with me if I decided to stay with my family tonight," River announced as he remained silent. "So it's either stay in my grandfather's house with him or go to the TARDIS with you, why don't you stay here with me?"

"River I'm not good in houses," he muttered. "I'm not good at real life; I'm not good at living in houses and being normal. I stayed with your parents once and went insane after a few moments," the Doctor explained as she sighed.

"So you won't stay with us tonight?" she asked.

"You really want me to stay here don't you River?" he muttered as she shrugged, trying not to seem desperate. "I guess I could manage one night in a normal house because my wife really wants it," he declared, unaware of the large smile that was now covering River's face at his agreement. "But when I keep you awake all night because I'm bored…"

"I'll shoot another one of your hats."

XOOXOXXOXOXOXO

"River," the Doctor panicked, concern covering his face when he glanced across at his wife who was screaming in the bed. Holding her down to stop her from thrashing about and hurting either herself or their baby, the Doctor watched as her eyes quickly opened to stare up at him before he pulled her into his arms. "You were screaming," he stated as she shut her eyes in frustration, hating herself for seeming so weak in front of everyone. "What happened? You had a dream?" he suggested as she nodded for a moment. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I dreamt about our baby sweetie," she said quietly.

"And that led to you having a nightmare?" he asked, clearly concerned as she rested her hand on her stomach, not knowing what to say. She didn't know how to explain her dream to him, how to explain her concerns and fears to the one man who she was supposed to be able to be open with. This was her husband after all! "River," he said quietly.

"I dreamt that our baby was abandoned," she blurted out before they both fell silent. "I dreamt that you disappeared on an adventure and never came back, or at least not until it was too late and I died. I dreamt that I died and abandoned our baby," she stated, his arms tightly wrapping around her body as he shook his head. He didn't want to think about the library. He didn't want to think about River leaving him forever, disappearing from his life. "What if something happens? What if something goes wrong and our baby is left alone because neither of us were there?" she questioned.

"Our baby will never be abandoned," the Doctor promised before leaning across and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Our baby will always be loved River even if something ever happened to us. I promise, our little time lord will be loved and cared for," he declared, his fingers brushing across her bump as she nodded. He was right; he was always right about these things. "I promise that our baby will never be alone River, our baby will always be safe if anything ever happened to us."

"Nothing's going to happen to us though Doctor," she whispered, shutting her eyes to relax and fall asleep as he remained silent, not knowing how to respond. "We're going to have a baby and we're going to be a family in our own strange way."

**I dislike this chapter as it seems really repetitive of previous chapters but hopefully you enjoy it. I decided to move further forward in time to get a move on with the story but I will bring up things that have happened in the gap between the last chapter and this one in future chapters. We are getting closer to the birth of the baby as well which should be entertaining. **

**Please continue to review, I love hearing from you and any ideas you have for future chapters or anything you'd like to see are greatly appreciated and I can normally find somewhere to put them in. This story isn't just for me, it's for you too and I want it to be a story you want to read and enjoy. **


	9. The Impossible Girl

Stepping outside of the TARDIS, the Doctor stared at the new building before slowly approaching the TARDIS blue door that was already slightly open. His ship had brought him here, he'd been planning on finding Clara and taking her somewhere hot for an adventure, the last adventure before he became a father but the spaceship had brought him here urgently, refusing to accept any other commands. Entering the building in silence, the Doctor stopped when he heard a loud moan from somewhere within the building.

"Hello," he called out in a desperate need to help, moving towards the stairs before he slowly walked up them, the moans getting louder before his hand reached out and pushed open the door which the noise was coming from. Pushing the door open quickly, the Doctor felt a small smile of relief cover his face as well as a shock and fear as he stared at his wife who was holding onto a bed post and breathing out in pain. "River," he declared, falling silent however when she glared across at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" she hissed as he opened his mouth to explain where he'd been. "Don't you dare start talking," she warned, her husband nodding as he slowly approached the bed and watched as her hand tightened around the metal bedpost while she groaned again. "I have been sending you messages on your psychic paper, I've been calling your phone, I was rather limited in what I was able to do today," she shouted, clearly annoyed at him as he nodded and ran his hand up and down her back, her eyes shutting for a moment.

"River," he said quietly as she nodded.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you having the baby now?" he asked, hating himself for asking the question when she opened her eyes and glared at him in anger. Had he really just asked that? Was he really that stupid? Had she actually married an idiot?

"No sweetie of course not, I just like to pretend that I'm in labour when I get bored," she said sarcastically before she slowly began to let go of the metal pole, her husband watching in complete fear. "Of course I'm having the baby you idiot," she stated before she slowly began to move towards the bedroom door, the Doctor following her in silence. He didn't want to make her angry again because at the moment he wasn't going to risk being shot at.

"River," he began again.

"What now?"

"Have you got a gun on your right now?" he asked as her eyebrows rose. "Because I want you to hand it over before you have another contraction thing, I want to keep all my body parts intact as I'm not wearing a hat," he stated quickly, a small smile covering her face at his comment before she shook her head. "Is that no gun or you're not giving it to me?"

"Least of my priorities right now," she stated clearly.

"River! My body parts are very important, I'm not going to risk you getting trigger happy and trying to shoot me," he practically squealed, falling silent however when she glared at him again.

"Doctor when your body is about to squeeze a head out of a small space, you'll get to have a say! So help me get in the TARDIS so I can get this baby out," she shouted, trying not to smile when he nodded and began to lead her towards the TARDIS, now desperate himself for this baby to come! "If this baby has your chin…"

"River," he warned quickly, his wife unable to stop herself from smiling at his threatening voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

"You were supposed to be here two days ago," Clara laughed as the Doctor practically fell out of the TARDIS, his bow tie undone and panic covering his face as he stared at the waiting brunette. "Why do you look so flustered?" she smiled, taking in his appearance as he glanced down at his outfit before shaking his head and reaching up to tie his bow tie. "So any reason why you're two days late?" she questioned.

"River's in labour. She's actually having our baby, right now in the TARDIS," he stated as Clara shook her head. "Well not right now, she's having contractions and we're just waiting for the baby to want to come out now. Clara, I'm going to be a dad again."

"What are you doing here then? Go and support your wife," Clara declared as he shook his head this time, fear obvious on his face as she remained silent.

"She told me to leave her alone for a while, she was getting annoyed at me asking questions," he explained, the brunette laughing before she slowly moved towards the TARDIS. Opening the door slightly, the Doctor felt the concern cover his face when he heard his wife screaming from within the ship. "I think I should umm…" he began as Clara nodded, her eyes rolling as she stepped in after him into the blue box. "What are you doing?"

"Hovering," she said simply before sitting down. "Get moving Doctor, she'll hate you even more if you're not there when she has to give birth," Clara stated as he nodded and sprinted down the corridor, the Doctor sliding into the medical bay a few moments later to see his wife breathing out as she kept her hand running across her abdomen.

"Hello sweetie," the Doctor smiled as she looked up at him before reaching across for his hand and forcing him to come closer to her. "You're doing wonderfully River," he whispered as she rolled her eyes at him before groaning again.

"I'm going to need to push soon," she stated as panic covered his face. This was happening to soon. Was he ready to be a father again? Was he even going to be a good father? Couldn't their baby just slow down and wait a bit longer? "Why are you scared? You're not pushing this baby out Doctor. You get all the fun and I'm the one who has to carry the baby for nine months and then push it out," she moaned, glaring up at him as her hand tightened its grip of his.

"I'm scared you'll shatter my hand if you hold it any tighter," he said quietly, groaning when she squeezed harder on purpose. "River," he moaned.

"Do you want me to break your hand on purpose?" she asked, his answer a quick shake of the head. "Then help me," she hissed, the Doctor nodding as he slowly moved away from her to help her deliver their baby. "Why did I choose to have the baby here? Why didn't I go to a hospital like a sane person? Why did I agree to let you deliver this baby?" she questioned; her head shaking as she glared down at her husband who was awkwardly staring at her. "You are not making me feel very comfortable right now Doctor."

"Sorry," he said quietly as she felt another contraction hit her. "River, I think it's time to push."

"Thank god, I want this baby out."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Here she is River. Our daughter," the Doctor smiled proudly as he held their daughter close to his body, not wanting to let her out of his arms as he approached his wife. She was finally starting to relax, an exhausted smile covering her face as she watched her husband and daughter. "River she's beautiful, she's wonderful," he admitted, sighing when River held her arms out for her daughter, welcoming her when the Doctor finally let the small child into her hold.

"Hello my impossible girl," River whispered, a small laugh leaving her lips when she stared at her daughter! This was their child; this was their tiny Time Lord baby and she was perfect. "Hello Clara," River stated causing the Doctor to glance up from his daughter's face to his wife's. What? What had she just called their daughter?

"Clara?" he asked as River shrugged and smiled at him, her fingers brushing across the dark hair that covered their daughter's head.

"I read it in a book once and I loved it, it kind of just stuck and I think it suits her," she explained as he nodded slowly. Clara! They were really thinking about naming their daughter Clara when his companion Clara was sat in the console room, probably waiting for news.

"My impossible girl," the Doctor recited before shaking his head. It had to be a strange coincidence! It wasn't possible! "Clara Amelia," he suggested as River nodded once more before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her daughter's head. "I wish she had your curls River," he commented, reaching out to run a finger across her tiny amount of hair.

"I like that she has your dark hair Doctor," River admitted as he shrugged. "Maybe one day, when we're ready we can try for another one. Aim for the curls with the next baby," she suggested as he laughed, unable to stop the tears that were appearing in his eyes. "Don't you dare start crying! You'll set us both off and I'll hate you for it," River warned as he laughed before leaning across and kissing her quickly. "What was that for?"

"I love you, both of you," he stated simply as she smiled weakly at him before allowing him to take their daughter back into his arms. "You get some sleep, it's my turn to look after this one," he stated, his pride obvious as River watched him stand and rock their daughter in his arms. Seeing River shut her eyes and finally allow herself to relax for a while, the Doctor slowly carried his daughter out of the medical bay and glanced proudly down at her. This was the baby of the Doctor and River Song! This little girl was their impossible child and he couldn't imagine anything more perfect! "You're my impossible girl, did you know that? I lost one family and I never thought I'd have more children and then your mummy told me about you and you became my impossible girl and I will never let anyone hurt you," he smiled before Clara made a noise. "I'm glad you like the bow tie, your mummy pretends that she doesn't but she does really," he stated, carrying her slowly towards a room he hadn't noticed before. Pushing it open, the Doctor smiled at the sight of his cot and a perfectly decorated room that the TARDIS had prepared for the new arrival. "Thanks sexy," he smiled before resting Clara into his cot.

"Doctor," Clara's voice called out as he sighed and brushed his fingers across the kicking baby.

"Daddy will be back soon. Try and sleep like your mummy," he whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her tiny forehead. Walking out of the room, he quickly approached the console room to see Clara standing waiting, a large smile covering her face when he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Still alive then?" she asked as he nodded. "Come on Doctor, tell me about the baby then."

"I have a daughter Clara," he stated, laughing when Clara squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations," she beamed as he nodded.

"Clara she's so beautiful. She's this tiny little girl and she's mine and River's and I can't imagine anything more perfect," he blurted out, blushing when he realised what he'd just said. He couldn't sound anymore soppy if he tried but he didn't really care, he adored his baby girl.

"She's already got you wrapped around her fingers and she's not even a day old," Clara smirked as he shrugged, nodding a few moments later when Clara's eyebrows rose to question his response. "How's River doing?"

"Tired," he said simply. "But wonderful, like always."

"Well if you ever need a babysitter," Clara smiled as he laughed and glanced in the direction of the corridors. "I'll leave you alone to be a family for a while, come and find me when you're ready for another adventure," she explained as she moved towards the door, the Doctor remaining silent until she opened the door.

"Clara," he blurted out, stopping her before she turned to face him. "What's your middle name?"

"Could you be any more random?" she responded while he continued to stare at her. "Amelia, Clara Amelia Oswald," she stated as shock covered his face. Rolling her eyes, Clara stared at the Time Lord before laughing to herself. "Look after Mrs and Baby Doctor, they're going to need you," she advised before disappearing out of the TARDIS, the Doctor remaining perfectly still. She couldn't be! She couldn't be his tiny baby who was asleep upstairs! Clara couldn't be his Clara, it just wasn't possible!

"It's not possible," he whispered to himself before shaking his head and moving in the direction of his daughter's room. "It can't be possible, she can't be," he muttered.

Could she?

**Hmmm… that's all I have to say. I'm not happy with this chapter either, I never seem to be happy with anything I write at the moment but hopefully you enjoy it and decide to reviews. It means so much to me to know what you think about the chapter and any ideas you might have or opinions. **

**I go to Cornwall on Saturday so this will be the last update for at least a week because Cornwall seems to lack internet whenever I go. **


	10. Family Complications

"You can't keep running off like that," River shouted as she chased her husband into their bedroom, her daughter pressed against her chest as she stared at a cut and bruised Doctor. "You're a father now, you can't keep taking these risks," she moaned, watching as he pulled off his ripped shirt and stared at her for a moment, cuts covering his chest. "Doctor," she sighed, hating seeing him like this.

"This is what I do River, I save lives. I save worlds. I can't just stop because we have a daughter now and you knew that," he responded, moving towards the wardrobe full of duplicates of the shirt he'd just removed. "You knew I wasn't going to stop doing this the moment you found out you were pregnant, it was never part of the plan to just stop doing it. We've always known this," he explained as she watched him pull on the new shirt, the professor shaking her head as she rested Clara on the bed and quickly moved to button up his shirt.

"You're hardly here Rick and when you are you're injured," River declared quickly, clearly annoyed as the Doctor stood in front of her silently, clearly not angry at her. Pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead, the Doctor smiled before turning away to face his daughter who he quickly lifted into his arms. "So you want to be a father now?" she asked quickly.

"River," he sighed in annoyance as he held Clara close to his chest. "It's okay sweetheart, mummy and daddy aren't fighting," he whispered in response to their daughter as River watched them in silence. She couldn't help but love watching him with their daughter but she was angry and fed up of being left behind in the TARDIS while he went on his next adventure. "Why do you get to carry on with your life?" she suddenly blurted out.

"River?" he asked.

"I've basically just been left behind like you expect me to suddenly become domesticated. I've sacrificed things for our daughter, for our family but I find myself asking what have you sacrificed?" she responded as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What have you given up since Clara was born?" she immediately asked.

"I…" he began before falling silent.

"Exactly," River stated. "Doctor you need to realise that you're not alone anymore and we're not just your companions. I'm your wife and she's your daughter, you need to start realising that you have a real family now to be there for," River explained, her fingers running through her hair as she breathed out in frustration. "I wouldn't normally ask for this Doctor but she needs you, our little girl needs you to be alive and okay."

"Why don't I look after her for a couple of days? You can go on one of your dig things or go and shoot something," the Doctor suggested as he smiled down at his daughter for a moment. "And I'll look after this beautiful little girl and we can have some bonding time, I won't even go near the console room. We will stay exactly where we are and wait for you to come home," he explained as River shook her head at him.

"I can't just leave you alone with her, what if something happens?" River immediately panicked, immediately terrified about leaving her husband with their daughter.

"River I am fantastic with children and I can speak baby, I'm sure we'll be fine," the Doctor stated before sitting down beside his wife. "I've been selfish recently; it's your turn to have some time to yourself without being in mum mode."

"You're sure you'll be okay?" she asked quietly, her fingers brushing across her daughter's head as the small child cuddled into her father's hold.

"River she's my little girl, I'd rather die than let anything happen to her," he stated, leaning across to kiss his wife as she slowly smiled against his lips. "Go and be River Song for a while, you can come back and be mum the moment you feel ready."

"Contact me if you need anything," she immediately smiled before standing up and leaning down to kiss her daughter's head. "I love you Clara, be a good girl for your daddy and make sure he doesn't do anything silly while I'm gone," River whispered, glancing up at her husband as he rolled her eyes at her comment. "I'll come home if you need anything," the archaeologist added to her statement as she continued to look down at her little girl. "I don't know whether this is a good idea."

"River just go and have some fun, I can look after our daughter perfectly fine," the Doctor stated as River remained silent. "Go or I won't let you ever go again," he smiled, a laugh leaving her lips as she kissed him quickly before standing up and moving towards the door. "Stay safe River," he quickly added as she smiled at him from the doorway.

"I'll be home before you know it sweetie. Make sure she has her naps, you know when and her milk is in the fridge. The TARDIS will remind you, I'm sure, if you forget," River smiled before blowing a kiss at her daughter before disappearing from sight.

"You and I are going to be fine Clara, we'll show mummy that we can cope," the Doctor smiled as he glanced down at his daughter who was making noises at him. "Clara Amelia Song, I will be fine without your mother here to remind me. You're not my first baby," he declared in amusement, moving to lie her down before he rested beside her, watching as she kicked her feet in the air. "You are so tiny Miss Song," he smiled, his fingers brushing across her chest as his smile grew. "I'm sorry if I haven't been spending enough time with you but I have to be there to save lives. It's my job as the Doctor," he explained, smiling at his daughter's comment. "Thank you for understanding impossible girl," he whispered, leaning across to press a kiss to her forehead. "Now let's try and get your mother to understand that."

XOXOXOXOXXOXO

Hearing the TARDIS make a loud noise, confusion covered the Doctor's face as he glanced down at his sleeping daughter before he felt a burning in his pocket. Reaching in he quickly removed his psychic paper to see a message from River, the word 'help' covering the piece of paper as confusion covered his face. What was going on? Was River okay? Leaning down quickly, he pressed a kiss to his daughter's head as she slept peacefully.

"I'll be back soon, your mummy's got into some trouble and probably needs an escape," he smiled before running out of the room towards the exit, amazed to see the doors already open and waiting. "What's she done this time sexy?" he asked the blue box before stepping out, any smile that had been covering his face now disappeared at the sight in front of him. "River," he blurted out as he ran over to the body that was lying on the floor in front of him, a pool of blood that was surrounding her still body. "River?" he asked in tears, kneeling down beside her as he pulled her close to him. "River!"

**Short chapter with a dramatic end but hopefully you enjoy it and please review, I love hearing from you and it makes me want to write. I'm sorry for how long it took to update, I was on two holidays and therefore there wasn't much time. **


	11. Sacrifices

"Oh god I can't stop it," the Doctor stopped in frustration as he pressed his hands to his wife's wound. She had a pulse but it was getting weaker by the second and he knew he was losing her. He was losing the mother of his tiny daughter who was currently sleeping a couple of rooms away. He'd managed to carry River onto the TARDIS, his wife waking up when they'd entered the medical bay to complain about the pain. "River what do I do? I don't know what to do to stop the bleeding," he declared, glancing up at her to see her eyes slowly opening and shutting in exhaustion. "I can't get you anywhere quick enough."

"Doctor," she mumbled quietly, her voice barely louder than a whisper as he kept his hand pressed against the wound. "I know I'm dying," River said quietly, his head shaking as he thought about the library and watching her sacrifice herself while he sat handcuffed. River didn't die here, she died in the library and saved thousands of lives and he had to find some way of saving her. Looking at him and the look that was covering his face, River quickly found his free hand and clung onto it. "Spoilers sweetie," she whispered, knowing he was thinking about something that had happened earlier in their encounters, something that she didn't even want to hear him say. Hearing their daughter start to scream, the Doctor shut his eyes as River felt tears run down her cheeks. "Go and get Clara," she begged.

"River, I have to put pressure on the bleed…" he argued as she slowly moved his hand away from the wound and pressed her own against the injury.

"I want to hold my baby Doctor, I want to hold my little girl before I…" she admitted as he nodded and quickly ran out of the room. She couldn't die, could she? She'd just had a baby; she had a little girl who needed her right now. Her husband needed her too. She couldn't just leave them because she'd got shot. Hearing the door open again, River glanced across in the direction to see the Doctor holding Clara to his chest while whispering to her, tears running down his face as he attempted to force a smile onto his face. He was trying to be strong. He was trying to be strong for her and their daughter but she could see the agony on his face.

"Your mummy's here sweetheart, she's very sick," the Doctor muttered as River shut her eyes for a moment. "But she wants to see you," he explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed as River reached up and brushed her fingers across her daughter's cheek, shocked at the blood that suddenly decorated her daughter's face. Hearing their daughter make the noises that she knew were some form of language, River watched as her husband shut his eyes while trying to think of an answer. "Mummy is very poorly Clara," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his daughter's head as River continued to brush her fingers across her daughter's body. She was so tiny, so helpless. She couldn't just leave her baby without a mother. When she'd found out she was pregnant she'd told herself that her daughter would always have a family, the family she'd had taken away from her as a baby. Hearing their daughter again, River shut her eyes, wishing that she could speak baby like her husband so she could understand what their daughter was saying. "She wants a cuddle River, I know you're not strong enough for a cuddle but I could rest her on you, she just wants to be close to you."

"I want her close, I just want to hold her," River whispered, not wanting to upset her little girl as the Doctor leant forward and rested his little girl on River's chest, his wife resting her hand on her little girl as she bit into her lip. "Your daddy is going to keep you safe," she sobbed as the Doctor stared at River. "He's going to take you to see the stars, all the planets out there. He's going to take you to see every single one."

"River please," the Doctor whispered as he watched her in silence, hating the pain and weakness that was covering her daughter's face. Hearing their daughter start talking in her own language again, River glanced up at the concern that was covering her husband's face.

"What's she saying? Doctor what is saying?" she asked quickly, clearly worried as he kept his eyes on their daughter. "Doctor," she begged quickly, needing answers while her voice remained weak. Slowly glancing down at her daughter, River felt the shock appear on her face when the golden light appeared from their daughter. "Doctor stop her, she can't do this! She can't sacrifice herself like this; she's not old enough to make decisions like this!"

"I can't stop her," he stated. "River I can't stop her," he declared, knowing better than to disturb someone who was regenerating. "I can't lose you River and this gives us a chance, this gives our little girl a chance to know her mother," the Doctor explained as he stared down at his wife who was shaking her head while crying. She didn't want their daughter to lose her lives because of her!

"Please, she can't lose her lives because of this," River said quietly, her hand brushing across her daughter as the light slowly dimmed down. "Doctor," the archaeologist panicked when she slowly moved to sit up and stared at her daughter who was perfectly still against her. Lifting Clara into her arms, River began to rock as she tried to wake her daughter up. "Doctor please, she's barely breathing. We have to help her, she's so weak."

"River, you know it's an exhausting experience," the Doctor whispered, his fingers brushing over his daughter as he stared at his wife and daughter, grateful to see River looking healthy again.

"She's three weeks old Doctor, she's so little. She's not strong enough to do things like that," River said quietly as she kept Clara close to her chest. "We're supposed to protect her, we're her parents. We shouldn't be putting her into dangerous situations," she stated quickly as she glanced down at her daughter, hating herself for what she was now thinking.

"River?" the Doctor asked, noticing the change in facial expression. "Why don't you go and put Clara in her room and try and sleep?" he suggested before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead and moving away as she stood up and held their daughter close to her. "I need to go and do something and then we'll talk, we'll talk about everything."

"Where are you going?" River asked as she moved towards the doorway with her husband.

"Somewhere important, I won't be gone long and then I'll be back and I won't go anywhere. You, me and Clara can spend the whole day together being a proper family," he promised, kissing her quickly before running through the TARDIS.

"Daddy will be home soon and we can spend all day together. You need to wake up baby, you need to wake up. Thank you for saving me beautiful girl but you shouldn't have. You need your lives," she explained as she entered her daughter's bedroom and rested the still child in the Doctor's cot. "I love you Clara Amelia, you're so brave."

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"Clara," the Doctor called out as he entered the house and watched as the brunette ran down the stairs. "There you are," he sighed, quickly wrapping his arms around the young woman who stood there in shock. Why was he hugging her like there was no tomorrow? Tightening his hold of Clara, he quickly buried his face into the younger woman's hair before shutting his eyes. "You're okay, you're wonderful and you're completely alive,"

"Yes I'm alive but if you keep hugging me like this, I'll die from your crazy hugs," Clara admitted, the Doctor quickly stepping away as she smiled at him. "How's baby River and Doctor?" she asked as he slowly moved to sit down on the steps. "Doctor are you okay?"

"River was shot this morning," the Doctor said quietly as shock covered Clara's face. "She's okay now, Cl…" he began before shaking his head, not wanting to start confusing Clara with why their daughter had her name. "Our baby decided to save her but there are some issues and River's become emotional and I don't know what to do. Our little girl sacrificed her lives for River and she's barely breathing now."

"Then why are you here? You should be with your wife and daughter," Clara announced, shaking her head at him for being here with her when they needed her. "They need you right now, they need you to support them. River's probably terrified because she nearly died and then she's worried because your daughter isn't her usual self and River can't make it better."

"You're right. I just wanted to see you, see that you were healthy," he explained before standing up and walking out of the room, leaving a confused Clara on the stairs. Entering the TARDIS in silence, the Doctor quickly ran into the nursery to see River in the rocking chair with their daughter against her chest while she hummed quietly. "River," he said quietly.

"We can't keep her can we?" she whispered before glancing up at her husband, tears in her eyes as he remained silent. This was the conversation he had been dreading.


	12. Decisions

"River why don't you go and get changed?" the Doctor suggested, desperately trying to stop them having that conversation. He couldn't think about it. He couldn't think about giving their baby up when she desperately needed their protection and love. Clara Amelia was their daughter and he wasn't prepared to just give her up. "River, I'll look after her," he declared, holding his arms out as he glanced down at his wife's blood stained outfit. He couldn't keep staring at her outfit and thinking about how close she'd been to death, how close their little girl had been to death as well in her desperation to protect her mother.

"I'm not leaving her," River muttered, keeping Clara close to her chest as the Doctor sighed and knelt down in front of her, his fingers brushing against Clara's dark hair as River watched his fingers.

"You're covered in blood River, you need to change," the Doctor insisted, River's eyes glancing down at the stains before she slowly passed the baby to her husband. "My beautiful girl," he whispered, brushing his lips against Clara's head before River slowly stood up, still exhausted from the traumatic experience. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, watching his wife as she nodded in determination and quickly moved towards the door with the help of various items of furniture before disappearing from sight. "You need to wake up Clara, you're scaring your mummy," he whispered, sitting down in the rocking chair before sighing. "Clara Amelia you need to be as strong as your mum and you need to be as strong as your grandparents," he stated as he rocked her slowly, realisation hitting him. His dangerous life style had caused this. The danger that surrounded both him and River had done this to their baby. How many more times would her life be risked? How many times would she be able to survive before she ran out of chances, especially seeing that she'd lost all her lives? River had lost her lives saving him and Clara had lost her lives saving her mother.

"Doctor," River said quietly from the doorway as he looked up and stared at her. "I can't do this," she said weakly, shocking her husband as tears ran down her cheeks. "I can't… we can't risk her life because we don't want to give her up," she sobbed as the Doctor shut his eyes, not wanting to hear what else she had to say. "What were we thinking? How could we be decent parents?" she laughed through her tears, clearly angry at herself now.

"River we're her parents, we love her," he insisted, opening his eyes to stare at his distraught wife.

"Yes, we love her Doctor and that's why we can't keep her," River explained, moving towards them as he shook his head. He wasn't listening to this. He wasn't going to just give up on their family. "She nearly died because of me; she's given up all of her lives because of me. She could have lived for years, travelled everywhere but now she's got just the one life," she said quietly, smiling weakly when her husband moved Clara slightly to allow her to sit on his lap.

"You've only got the one life and you've not wasted any of it, you've travelled," the Doctor declared, remembering seeing River in the hospital bed after she'd sacrificed her lives for him.

"I was able to make the decision; I've never regretted it and I'd lived for years before I'd done that for you. Clara is three weeks old Doctor, she isn't able to make decisions like this," River said quickly, taking her daughter into her arms again as he watched her. She was blaming herself, that was clear to him but he didn't know how to make it better.

"We can't just give her up River, she's our daughter," he said quietly, unable to take his eyes off the small child. "We're a family," the Doctor whispered as River rested her head against his shoulder and remained silent.

"And that's why we need to do what's best for her. She's our daughter and we have to do what's best for her, we can't be selfish," River insisted before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Clara's head. "We have to do what's best for her and we can't keep risking her life. Our lifestyle is too dangerous for Clara, we can't keep her around this," she explained as he shut his eyes, hating how much sense she was making. He knew that River was right but he wasn't prepared to give Clara up yet, not when River had been so desperate to keep their daughter when she'd first found out she was pregnant. "I want her to have a safe life; I want her to be loved and safe Doctor."

"You didn't have your parents," the Doctor began, receiving a glare from his wife. "Your childhood…"

"That was something completely different. I knew nothing else, I was taken away from my mother from the moment I was born Doctor, she's been loved by her. I was brought up to be a weapon but we could find her somewhere where she'd be loved and safe. I won't risk her life anymore Doctor because we want her, we're not meant to be parents," she stated, tightening her hold of Clara however at the thought of losing the small child.

"If we do this, I want her to go to Earth," the Doctor said quietly as River nodded. "I want her to have the chance to live a normal life," he explained as River shut her eyes to hide her tears.

"I don't want to know where she goes," River immediately blurted out, shocking him slightly. "If I know there's always going to be the possibility that I'll change my mind and try and get her back," she said quietly as she stood up, still holding Clara close to her body. "Find her people who will love her and make her feel special, who will treat her like the most important person in the world."

"River if we do this we can't change our minds suddenly," he explained, moving towards her as she rested Clara into the small cot. Her beautiful girl, was she actually prepared to do this? "River if you have any doubts about this…" he began.

"She's my baby Doctor and I will always love her and that's why I need to do this. I need to protect her from the life we live," she explained before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Clara's head again before stepping away and turning around to glance at her husband, ashamed at how quickly she was giving up on their daughter. "I'm doing this because I love her, I'm doing this because I love her," she whispered, trying to convince herself that she was right as the Doctor moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"We're doing the right thing River and I'll make sure that she's loved," he promised as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you Mrs Doctor," he whispered into her hair, hating how weak she suddenly seemed. This wasn't his wife, she just seemed so crushed and he didn't know how to make it better. "We could live a normal life. We could live a normal family life, just the three of us River. We could at least try," the Doctor said quickly as she laughed quietly at his suggestion.

"I love you Doctor and I know you'd do that for us but we wouldn't be happy," she said quickly. "You were born to explore the universe and save people; you could never work a nine to five job and live in a house. We would never suit school runs and play dates, it's not who we are," she explained, laughing at the look of horror that covered his face at the various things she'd just described.

XOOXOXOXXOOXXOOX

Standing in the pouring rain, the Doctor remained silent as he watched the young couple in the distance who were standing by the small grave. How had he missed this? How had he missed this when he been researching Clara's past? Watching as the man wrapped his arm around his wife, the Doctor sighed as he watched the grieving couple who had lost their baby months ago and were about to look into adoption in their desperation for a child. Watching them slowly move away, the Doctor slowly approached the grave to see the name that was carved into the stone. These people were desperate for a child and he needed a couple who adored each other and would adore a child, something that he'd already seen in his past research.

"So this is where Clara Oswald begins," he said quietly, unable to stop some tears from forming at the concept of leaving his daughter. Turning around, the Doctor quickly approached the parked TARDIS before stepping inside to see River sitting by the controls, her fingers brushing across the various buttons. "They'll adore her River," he stated as she turned to face him. "They'll love her like their own child and they'll encourage her to explore the world," he explained as she nodded slowly and smiled weakly. "I'll always watch over her River and I'll always keep her safe, no matter what."

"I know Doctor, I trust you."

**One, I am so sorry for my terrible updating recently. The summer has been chaotic and I've been so busy and I've literally only got ideas coming to me now.**

**Two, I don't really like the chapter but the next chapter will be better probably and have more stuff happen in the next few chapters. The Doctor and River will also become more like their normal self but River has been through a lot in the last couple of chapters so she probably won't be as strong as she is on the programme.**

**Three, I know I've played around with Clara's parents backstory but it worked for the story so hopefully you don't mind. **

**Anyway please review, I love hearing from you. **


	13. Goodbyes

"You're going to be wonderful Clara," River whispered as she sat beside her daughter and ran her fingers across her face, enjoying seeing her daughter's eyes for the first time in days. "You're going to be the most special child in the universe and you're going to be so loved," she continued to mutter, trying desperately to convince herself that she was right in her decision to give her daughter up. "You're going to be loved by whoever your daddy finds for you to live with and you're going to always be loved by me and your father," she explained before standing and lifting the small child into her hold, unable to stop herself from crying as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. "I will always love you and that's why I have to do this," she stated before kissing her little girls forehead and resting her back into the cot, her hands moving up to her neck as she removed a chain from around her neck. "This belonged to my mother," River explained as she held the wedding ring in her hand. "My grandfather gave it to me after she died, it's all really complicated Clara, but I want you to have this," she explained as she locked the chain to the crib before shutting her eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears from running.

"River," the Doctor suddenly interrupted, forcing her to open her eyes as she realised her husband was getting nearer.

"I'm sorry," River whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her daughter's head before moving towards the door and leaving the room, her hand moving to her face to brush away the tears.

"River," the Doctor called out again as he entered the nursery, confusion covering his face to find that the room was empty except for his daughter who was lying wide awake in her cot. Moving towards the small baby, the Doctor felt his small smile disappear as he found his fingers touching Amy Pond's wedding ring. "River," he muttered under his breath before lifting Clara into his arms and walking out of the room in search of his wife. "River," he shouted, not surprised when Clara began to scream at the noise. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that it was pointless looking for his wife. She'd gone. It had got too much for her and she didn't want to be around when he gave their daughter to another family, he wasn't surprised. "I guess mummy has said her goodbyes," he commented before brushing his lips against Clara's head and shutting his eyes as she wriggled against his chest. "Clara Oswald, my daughter," he mumbled before moving towards the control room, knowing that he needed to start the process before it got too difficult. "I want you to know that I never gave you up, that we would have tried anything to keep you but it's too dangerous. I nearly lost your mother and I nearly lost you, we can't have that happen again. I won't let you get that close to harm again," he stated before groaning, realising that he'd already let his daughter down. She'd become a Dalek, she'd died at Christmas and she'd saved his life so many times and he couldn't change that. He couldn't just give her a normal life, he couldn't just change the path of Clara Oswald because she was actually his daughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Staring at Ellie and Dave Oswald as he cradled Clara in his arms, the Doctor forced a smile onto his face as they continued to stare at his daughter in amazement.

"She's beautiful," Ellie commented as the Doctor nodded, unable to remove the pride from his face. She really was a beautiful little girl, his beautiful daughter with River Song. "Can I hold her?" the nervous woman asked as he slowly leant forward and passed his daughter into the arms of Ellie, the woman whose future he knew all about. His daughter was going to fall in love with this woman and call her mother and be devastated when she died early. "She's beautiful, are you sure you want to do this?" Ellie asked quietly, glancing up to see the strange man opposite her looking across at his daughter in tears. "You have to be completely certain."

"I am," he stated, knowing that he had no choice. His Clara had already grown up with these people, they were her parents, and he'd already seen it all happen. "I want her to have a proper family and I can't give her that, not with my job or without my wife. She needs a mother and father who'll love her and put her first," he explained before standing up and moving towards his little girl as Ellie allowed him to take Clara back for a moment. The process had been bizarre to her, it seemed to have happened faster than she'd ever imagined but she now had her daughter, she was getting the baby she was so desperate for. "You're going to be so loved Clara and I'll see you again. You're going to be so brilliant," he mumbled, hoping that Ellie and Dave wouldn't hear him. "And you'll see your mum again too," he stated before turning around to look at the Oswald's again. "Her mum wanted her to have this," he explained as he passed them the chain with Amy's wedding ring on. "It was her grandmother's and the blanket is a family heirloom as well," he stated before his lips brushed against Clara's head.

"We'll make sure she has them," Dave promised as Ellie took Clara into her arms again while the other man straightened his jacket and forced a smile onto his face. "Thank you," Dave said quickly as he stepped towards the Doctor and shook his hand. "We've desperately wanted a baby and she'll be so loved, I promise."

"I know she will, I know she will be." `

XOOXOXOOXOXXOXO

"Doctor," Clara said in amazement as she opened her front door to find the Time Lord standing there in silence, his eyes filled with tears as confusion covered her face. "What's wrong?" she immediately asked, not surprised when his arms tightly wrapped around her, pulling her as close as physically possible. "Is it the baby? Is it River?" she asked, clearly concerned as he shrugged and stepped away, following her into the empty house.

"River's gone, it became too hard for her and after the baby got hurt she decided we had to give her up. She's gone now too," he explained, sitting down on the stairs before burying his face into her hands. "I had to give my baby up and it was a decision neither of us wanted to do but we had to keep her safe somehow and she's with a loving family, people who will adore her and keep her safe," he stated, trying both to convince himself and explain to his grown up daughter who was standing in front of him.

"She's going to be fine, you did what you had to do Doctor," Clara said quietly as she moved to sit beside him. "I know that you're angry with yourself right now but your little girl is going to be fine."

"I know she is," he stated as Clara stared at him. "I've seen her Clara; I've seen the beautiful young woman she grows up to be. She's wonderful and yet part of me hates the fact that it's not because of me and River that she's so fantastic and I hate that. I hate that I'm not happy for her when I should be grateful that she's happy and had an amazing life," he explained as he looked across at her, taking in how beautiful his little girl had become before she found his hand and took hold of it. "I should have tried harder."

"Doctor your life is dangerous. You knew that from the start and that's what scared you when you found out that River was pregnant but you did try and in the end it was too much of a risk for…" she began before falling silent. "What did you actually call your daughter? You never told me," she commented as he shut his eyes, desperately trying to think of a name.

"Amelia," he blurted out, remembering his daughter's middle name. "After her grandmother," he explained as Clara nodded slowly and cuddled into his side, a small smile covering his face at her being so close. "I can't stop feeling like I just gave her up."

"You did what you had to do Doctor," Clara promised, continuing to hold her friend close as the Doctor remained silent. He knew he was lucky because he'd been reunited with his daughter, even though she had no idea about the truth.

**I know I've been terrible at updating recently but I've been at university and finding the time has been difficult. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and update, I love hearing from you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's not the best but it should improve in the future with Clara learning the truth and River will make another appearance. **


End file.
